


Phrases Said: the Rogue & the Detective

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Welcome to the Punch (2013)
Genre: Alpha Jacob, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Child Ruan, Emotional Sex, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jacob is a Good Guy, M/M, Omega Max, Pining, Post-Movie(s), Pre-Relationship, Rimming, Soulmate AU, They Need to Learn How to Communicate, Undercover, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different short stories about Jacob Sternwood and Max Lewinsky.<br/>The links are to the tumblr pictures and posts that goes with each set as I complete them<br/>#1 <a href="http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/post/146640204113/thunderstorm">Thunderstorm</a><br/>#2 to 4: <a href="http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/post/146620719338/undercover"> Undercover</a><br/>#5 to 10: <a href="http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/post/146834892728/soulmates">Soulmates</a><br/>#11 & 12: <a href="http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/post/158475012125/omegaverse">Omegaverse</a><br/>#13 to 15: Sentinel/Guide<br/>#16 to 18: Winter Retreat<br/>#19 & 20: Fae</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoOrdinarySouthernGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOrdinarySouthernGirl/gifts).



> My writing partner NoOrdinarySouthernGirl asked me to write her some stories for these two and I gave her two lists full of prompts to pick, here's the results.
> 
> I will put the tags that go with each chapter in the chapter notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 21\. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”
> 
>  **Tags** : fluff, post-movie

Jacob's POV  
It's been six months since he paid for a lawyer to get Max off. Six months since the last time he saw the detective inspector. Six months since the death of his son and the events that followed.

So he is extremely surprised when he spots the detective inspector standing on a street corner in a small town in Scotland, head tipped back, dark hair tumbling in waves around his face as the rain starts to fall. He watches from the safety of his truck as the rain starts to pour, a light misting at first but getting progressively heavier until it is pouring down rain as if the sky is going to fall.

His eyes stay glued on the smaller man as the water soaks Max, plastering his dark hair to his head, making his blue eyes glow in the light. The tight jeans seem to cling even closer, and the black shirt is completely plastered against the younger man’s chest, showing off the rather tight muscles.

He’s surprised by the smile that curves the detective inspector’s lips as the smaller man’s eyes drift shut. It’s one of hope, joy, longing.

What does Max long for? He wonders as he continues to watch the apparently insane man.

Eventually the dark haired detective inspector brings his head back down, eyes opening as he turns to start walking. He is startled when the younger man stops next to the window of his truck, taps twice on the glass, and smirks at him.

“Why are you watching me?” Max queries when he uses presses the button to make the window go down slightly without going all the way.

“I wasn’t,” he responds, trying to keep his voice lower pitched than normal.

He watches the younger man’s eyes narrow. “Right,” the detective inspector murmurs, “Enjoy the rain,” he continues before walking away, his limp more noticeable than the last time he saw him.

His eyes follow the younger man into a bar. For several minutes he sits there thinking about what he should do. Should he go speak with Max? Should he find out why the younger man is here? This is nowhere near London, and its rural enough he doesn’t expect to see a city person here. He got the impression that Max was a city person.

He spends several more minutes sitting there and debating his options. Eventually he makes up his mind, makes sure both windows are up, takes the keys out, and decides to head inside. As he is walking to the bar, he tucks the keys in his pocket and continues to consider what he is going to do.

Slipping into the bar, he gives his eyes a long moment to adjust to the lower light before glancing around. He spots Max almost immediately, tucked in a corner with a view of the entire room. There is two drinks sitting on the table before him, one that the smaller man is nursing and one that is closer to the other side of the table. Ah, he must be waiting for someone then. Best to leave.

He turns and barely makes a step when the waitress stops beside him with a light smile, and comments, “You must be that serious pain in the arse Max said would be coming in. He already ordered a drink for you.”

Frowning, he turns back around and strides over without acknowledging the woman in any other way.

“Figured you’d follow me in.” The detective inspector remarks as he approaches, “I had a pretty good idea it was you from the voice.”

“Why?” he asks, not bothering to clarify.

“Why haven’t I called the cops? Call it even for the lawyer. Why order you a drink? Trusted my instincts when they said you would follow me in once I had an inkling it was you.” Max answers seriously, “Why did I let you walk away? As much as I wanted to arrest you I wanted to do it for the right reasons and that wasn’t going to be the right reasons. I’m sure there are other why’s I could answer but those are the important ones.”

“Your accent is different,” he observes curiously.

“I grew up here. I just used to make sure not to let my accent through because I got tired of the ribbing.” The younger man answers, “It became easier over the years.”

He nods and the two of them fall silent, simply sitting in companionable silence as he considers those answer.

“I’m eating dinner, you’re welcome to join me,” Max comments. Chuckling, he smiles ruefully as he states, “That’s definitely a change. I guess taking down a corrupt group changes a person.”

“It can,” he replies quietly, nodding once sharply.

He decides to stay for dinner, though he doesn’t announce it, just continues to sit there as the waitress comes over for their orders.

They don’t talk as they wait for their meal or she brings over refills for their drinks. They don’t talk when she brings over their meals and they start eating. They don’t talk when she collects the plates after their done and they don’t talk as Max drops some money on the table with a nod to the waitress.

It’s not until they get outside, the still soaked detective inspector tipping his head up once more that he finally breaks the silence, “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”

“Of course,” Max answers without moving, eyes still closed, water pouring over him.

Up close the detective inspector looks even better than he does from a distance.

“Why?” he asks curiously.

“Because I’m free,” the dark haired man answers, tipping his head forward again, bright sapphire eyes lock with his, “Which I owe you thanks for. So will not report you to the authorities.” A small smile plays at the edge of the younger man’s lips, “Goodbye Jacob.”

Without waiting for a response, Max turns and starts walking down the street, his limp rather obvious.

“Want a ride?” he calls out, surprising both of them according to the way the detective inspector freezes in place.

Turning back towards him, Max studies him for a long minute as the water pours down. “Only if you join me for a drink, you’re as soaked as I am.”

His lips twitch upwards in a smile, “I think I can do that.”


	2. Pretending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** 76 "I need you to pretend we're dating. . ."
> 
>  **Tags** Alternate First Meeting, Undercover, Jacob's a good guy
> 
> Undercover Part 1 of 3

Jacob’s POV

He’s spent the last six years working as an undercover cop. During that time, his information provided to his handler has resulted in more than one hundred arrests for illegal guns, bank robberies, trafficking rings, and auto thefts. Recently the people he works with have been making noises about the fact he is not in any sort of relationship, and how suspicious that seems. He hasn’t felt the need to find a partner since the death of his sweetheart after giving birth to their son Ruan. 

It’d be best  if he reports the issue and possibly considers finding someone to hook up with, even if he is not interested in them in the long term. So he tells his handler about the situation at their next meeting, not expecting the other man to care or do anything about it.

A week later a short bloke with wavy dark hair, stormy eyes, and an accent that occasionally shifts between British London and Scottish shows up at his door. 

“Who are you?” he just about demands, he doesn’t like strangers just appearing at his home, even if his son is currently off at the boarding school for the time being. 

The short man’s eyes sweep over him, lips quirking slightly as he answers, “Max.” 

He doesn’t know any Max’s. Why is this man standing on his stoop? 

“Going to invite me in?” Even though it’s phrased as a question, he hears the underlying order that rankles. 

He considers closing the door, but decides not to as he steps back. Not too many people are this direct with him, most are too intimidated to be. 

“Thanks,” Max mutters as he steps through the door and to the side, giving him room to shut it but sticking close to it. “Arsehat said you needed a partner for some reason, but didn’t give me any details past that.”

He blinks, who’s arsehat? 

“So what do you need a partner for that I was sent here?” The smaller man asks with a tilt of his head. He gets the impression that Max really would have preferred more information than just where to go.

“Who are you?” He asks again.

“Max Lewinsky, supposed to come to this address to meet Jacob, but I wasn’t given a last name or a why. Only that it’s what I get to do for however long it takes,” the blue eyed man answers, sounding exasperated and frustrated.

He scowls, tugging his phone out of his pocket and dialing up his handler’s number from memory. 

“Mills speaking,” his handler answers on the second ring. 

“Why do I have a kid named Max standing in my flat?” he asks without bothering to say who it is. 

Max makes an offended noise, as if bothered by being called a kid.

“You’re joking right?” Andrew Mills, the cop who has been his connection since he went uncover queries, “They assigned a green, recently graduated as your partner?”

“What,” he snarls, “are you talking about?” 

“I told the brass about your dilemma, he said he’d take care of it.” His handler answers seriously, “I’ll find out what’s going on and call you back.”

“Fine,” he replies hanging up. 

While he is on the phone, he watches the smaller man as his foot starts tapping against the floor impatiently. Sharp eyes are sweeping the room as if looking for something and nothing, taking in the details. That gaze only rests on him for a few moments but he gets the feeling that Max probably saw more than the average person. 

He studies Max as he waits for the call back, trying to understand the kid that is standing in his flat. If he wanted to be polite he’d offer something to drink but he really hates people just showing up at his place. It makes him feel the urge to move, actually he might just do that, relocate to somewhere else so he can have a safe place. 

When his phone trills, he has to keep himself from jumping, and it appears Max fails at the same task since it is the only sound in the flat.

“Yes?” he answer after glancing at the caller ID.

“He’s to be your partner, in whatever way is needed. I got the feeling that they’re hoping he fails or gets himself off-ed at some point.” Andrew tells him with a sigh, “I don’t know what the hell they were thinking sending a kid to do the job of a veteran. I’ll see if I can find someone else with a bit more experience to take his place, and if the brass will let me.”

“Fine,” he replies, hanging up once more. Speaking to Max he comments, “You’ve apparently been assigned an undercover spot as my partner.”

It’s the blue eyed man’s turn frown as Max glances at him. “They couldn’t be bothered to tell me that?”  The smaller man’s voice goes quiet, and he has to strain his ears to hear, “Arseholes, the lot of them.” Clearing his throat, Max’s voice returns to easy to be heard as he asks, “So what am I here to do? I get the impression you’ve been doing this a while, am I supposed to replace you or something?”

Chuckling dryly, he answers, "I need you to pretend we're dating. . ." his voice trails off as the younger man’s eyes widen. 

“You’re kiddin’ right?” Max demands, “Swear to God, I am going to beat him if I get the chance.”

He listens as the smaller man rants under his breath, his accent steadily thickening until it is more Scottish than British London, and has to bite back the laughter bubbling at the ideas Max apparently has towards this situation. He finally can’t hold back the laughter when Max mutters something about hanging Nathan Bartnick upside down off the tallest bridge he can find with the thinnest wire around.

Max glares at him, but eventually his lips twitch upwards as he queries, “I’m guessing you heard that suggestion?”

“It’s creative,” he responds, “I’ll fill you in on what we are supposed to be doing and why.”

“That’s probably best,” the smaller man agrees. “Mind if I sit down since apparently I am going to be pretending to date you. Do you even like men?”

“Go ahead, I’ll get us drinks, something says we’re going to need them.” He replies with a nod towards his living room. 

He heads to the kitchen, while Max walks over to his sofa and settles on it. A few minutes later he returns with drinks. They spend the next several hours seated in his living room discussing what he has done and discovered so far and what roll Max will need to take. They work together to make the younger man a background that will keep him from getting killed immediately. 

It’s Max who suggests, “We should probably get comfortable with each other, if we’re going to be pretending we’re dating.”

“What do you suggest?” he just about snaps. 

“Well,” the younger man’s eyes flash hot with challenge, “probably not be on other ends of the sofa like we’re trying  _ not _ to touch each other. Possibly some kissing, maybe some of those causal touches that couples do.”

He responds to the challenge by slipping closer so they are barely touching shoulder to hip.

Max startles him by twisting his upper body around, hands coming up to lightly stroke over his face before cupping his cheek. “Is this alright?” the smaller man queries when he has almost closed the distance between their lips. Max’s breath fanning hot against his lips.

Instead of answering, he closes the rest of the distance, slotting their lips together and kissing the younger man senseless. It has been years since he did this with any regularity, but he still remembers exactly how to tease. His tongue flicking out to trace Max’s lips before slipping past them when the smaller man groans to lightly touch Max’s tongue. He takes his time exploring Max’s mouth, learning what makes the smaller man moan in pleasure.

Somewhere along the way, he lifts the dark haired man up, and shifts their positioning so Max is straddling his legs. When they finally break apart, his arms are wrapped around the younger man, hands splayed wide on his hips.

Max’s eyes are blown black, lips parted as he breathes shallowly, shock and desire written quite clearly across the smaller man’s features. 

“That answers that,” the blue eyed man mumbles, his expression turns mischievous as the younger man rolls his hips, grinding the fact both of them are hard together. 

He watches in fascination as Max’s tongue flicks out over his bottom lip.

“Should we do something about that Jake? Or ignore it for now?” the younger man queries huskily, rolling his hips a second time to make his point about what he means. 

“I think it would be best if we ignore it for the moment,” he answers softly, “Better get to know each other first.”

Max groans and nods, “Makes sense.”

He almost misses Max’s weight on his legs when the smaller man stands up.

“Which way’s the loo?” the blue eyed man queries with a glance around.

He motions towards on of the wooden doors, trying to think of something that would kill the fact he is more aroused than he has been in years. As he stares ahead he wonders exactly how much of this is going to be pretend and how much will be real. Hopefully he doesn’t get burned in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reviews and other forms of communication, feel free to leave them!


	3. Not Pretend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I was wrong, #2 & 3 go together quite nicely, thus this is a continuation of the last chapter. 
> 
> Prompt 6: “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”
> 
>  **Tags** Rimming, Anal Sex, Blow jobs, Jacob is a Good Guy, Undercover
> 
> Undercover Part 2 of 3

Jacob’s POV  
In the months following Max’s unexpected entry into his life, he finds himself enjoying spending far more time with the younger man than he would have expected. It even gets to the point where Max is keeping a few things in his flat. 

Of course, he’s pretty sure he’s confusing Max. There have been countless times that they have passionately made out, and he’s even given a few hand jobs, but they still haven’t had sex and he hasn’t let Max touch him. He had realized in sixth form that everything about him was size proportion and that not all his classmates were as lucky. Since then he has been careful about his partners.

So when he walks into his room to discover Max sprawled on his bed in absolutely nothing, he is really not sure what to make of it. Taking a deep breath, he just continues with what he was doing, which in this case was get his stuff together to take a shower. Several times he glances at the smaller man who’s just relaxing on his bed like it’s perfectly natural being someone else’s bed. He’s still laying there when he goes in the bathroom, shuts and locks the door behind him. 

Why is Max laying on his bed in nothing? He knows the younger man is well formed. That Max is more muscle than one would guess. Max’s even well proportioned. Which is a fact he had gathered from the occasions he gave the smaller man a hand job. So why is the blue eyed man on his bed?

He takes his time in the shower, trying to figure out why he is on the bed. He also has to figure out what he wants to do about it. His libedo quickly makes its opinion known as he considers all that warm skin just splayed for his viewing pleasure. 

When the water starts to turn cold, he shuts it off and grabs a towel to dry off with, mildly surprised that he was in the shower long enough for it to get cold. That’s what happens when his pretend significant other decides to sprawl on his bed with nothing on. 

Only, are they really pretending? Max knows about his son, has even met Ruan during the Christmas break. The younger man is aware he’s an undercover cop. They’ve shared a lot of intimate details with each other, and Max probably knows more about him than anyone else alive currently. Hmmm. 

He considers getting dressed before confronting Max, but he also considers just wrapping the towel around his hips and going out there like this. Both have their merits. Really, which would be better right now? He is pretty sure there should be a talk about boundaries because Max has definitely crossed some somewhere. 

Fuck it, this is his flat, if he wants to walk into his bedroom in nothing but a towel he will. 

Wrapping the towel loosely around his hips, because he is definitely  _ not _ ready to display himself as openly as Max, he unlocks the door, and exits the bathroom. 

Max is nearly asleep when he steps out of the bathroom, but the younger man seems to wake right up as he takes in the towel. Swallowing hard, the blue eyed man moans softly, making low needy noises as those stormy eyes rake over his body. Nearly instantly the younger man goes from zero arousal to full mast.

He merely arches an eyebrow, hand settling on his hip as he watches Max’s reaction. 

The smaller man’s tongue darts out to wet his lips, eyes blown wide in lust as their gazes lock.

Smirking, he queries, “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

Max blinks at him, as if taking a moment to process the words before answering, voice thick and no attempt at a London accent.  “Tomorrow marks a year since we started this. I know we agreed on a different date for public but,” the younger man shrugs as if not sure what to say, his eyes keep getting drawn to the towel. “I figured there was one of three reasons we haven’t gone further. One: you’re going to tell me to get dressed and I over stepped my bounds, for whatever reason, and you’d be right to do so. Two: you’re well under-proportioned and have gotten shit in the past for it. Three: you’re exactly proportioned and have gotten shit for it. I’m leaning towards three right now.”

“Why don’t you come find out?” he suggests, not moving from where he is standing closer to the bathroom than the bed. When did he decided to do that? Probably about the time Max answered him honestly. 

He has to bite back a chuckle at the sight of the smaller man scrabbling across his bed, his full cock bobbing as he does so. A moment later, Max is crossing the room, hands hovering just above his towel as the smaller man looks up at him questioningly.

Catching those stormy eyes in his gaze, he nods once slowly, waiting to see what the younger man plans on doing. 

Max’s eyes drop to his waist, hands lightly tugging at the towel, reminding him that he has a hand resting against it. Lifting his hand, the towel falls and he watches as Max swallows hard, once, twice, three times before dropping to his knees, tongue flicking out to wet his lips. 

“May I?” the younger man asks, raw need making his accent rough. 

Startled, it takes him a moment to answer, but his voice is just as rough as he growls, “Yes.”

Max’s tongue darts out again, this time to lap gently at his tip as both of the smaller man’s hands come up to wrap around him. “Perfect,” the younger man hisses fiercely. 

If he hadn’t locked his legs, he probably wouldn’t have stayed standing with the way Max uses his hands and mouth to  _ worship _ his prick. Apparently, Max is enjoying how big he is according to the appreciative noises escaping the younger man with every single motion. 

His fingers sink into his soon to be lover’s dark wavy hair, holding him back when he feels himself getting too close. 

With one last flick of his tongue, Max pops off him with a wet sound that sends another thrill of lust through him. “One of these days I’m going to suck you off and enjoy every minute of it.” The smaller man states, voice hoarse and needy. 

“Which would you prefer,” he queries, “sucking me off or me buried in you balls deep?” 

Groaning, Max leans against his leg for a moment one of his hands slipping down his body to squeeze the top of his thick shaft. “Balls deep.” The dark haired man gasps, “Definitely balls deep.”

“Up on the bed then,” he orders roughly, he’s not sure how long he is going to last considering how talented Max is with his mouth.

It takes Max a few moments before he is getting to his feet and making a beeline for the bed.

“How do you want me?” the smaller man asks as he clamors to his knees.

Instead of answer, he crosses the room in two strides, reaching out to take hold of Max’s hips and pull him back to the edge of the bed. Because of how tall his bed is, he doesn’t have a lot of bending to do in order to pull Max’s pert arse open and lean in to swipe his tongue across that fluttering hole and be rewards with a low moan. 

Smirking, he does it again, enjoying the way Max’s moan vibrates through his entire body. 

He should probably grab the lube and condoms, but he is enjoying himself, “Tested?” he asks between swipes of his tongue along and around that fluttering hole. 

“Before I got sent here, clean, haven’t been with anyone since,” the smaller man gasps out, hips trying to rock in his hold. 

His smirk grows as he hisses, “Good.” With that said, his tongue swipes over Max’s entrance  one more time before he narrows his tongue, and presses just the tip instead the smaller man, enjoying the way Max shudders and moans beneath him.

“Jake!” Max moans, ”I’m close, so close.”

Growling softly, he shoves Max upwards towards the head of the bed. “Roll over,” he orders, following and reaching past the smaller man to the night stand and the lube in it. As soon as he get’s his hands on it, he pulls it back, glancing hungrily over the prone of his partner. 

It’s real, he decides as his eyes rake over the sweat covered form, muscles trembling in need, cock dark red and dripping. Whatever they have is real, not something fake., not something pretended. 

Coating his fingers, he presses their bodies close, capturing Max’s lips with his as he quickly works the smaller man open. Normally he would take more time but he doesn’t think either of them are going to last long, and he did he say he was going to come buried in Max.

Smaller hands grasp at his sweat slicked skin as long legs wrap around his hips, tilting upwards, seeking friction and giving him easier access. 

When they finally break apart, both are panting, the breath coming out in a rush as they gasp for air. 

“Jac-ob,” Max groans, hips cantering, “Fill me.”

“Are you sure?” he demands, having only worked four of his fingers in the smaller man and not wanting to hurt him. 

“Yes!” Max hisses. 

Taking the normally blue eyed man at his word, he braces himself on his elbows, hands cupping and lifting Max’s hips so he can line them up and press forward. Despite how much he just wants to thrust hard, he does, instead he tortures both of them with each slow inch. Thrusting and withdrawing a bit more every time until he is bottoming out, his balls pressed against Max’s arse. 

“Move,” Max moans, “Please.” 

He presses their lips together in a sloppy kiss once more as he starts rocking his hips. The kiss doesn’t last long because his entire focus is on how the dark haired man feels around him. Max last three thrust before his body tenses and bows, his come spilling between them. It’s the way Max’s body squeezes his that has his jerking hard once before he freezes, filling the smaller man’s body. 

He just barely keeps from falling on top the smaller man, and withdraws with a wet pop before rolling to the side. Taking Max with him so that the younger man is sprawled across his chest. 

“Wow,” Max mumbles, pressing his lips softly to his skin, “Not pretend.” 

He doesn’t get a chance to ask Max what he is talking about because the smaller man snuggles into him and falls asleep. Sleeps actually a really good idea, they can talk in the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is reading, I really like comments to know what parts you may like/dislike for future reference.


	4. Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of the Pretending set (Pretending, Not Pretend).
> 
> Prompt 9.“Don’t you ever do that again!”
> 
>  **Tags** Fluff, Outsider's POV, Mild Violence, Roy Edwards, Original Characters
> 
> Undercover Part 3 of 3

Roy’s POV  
“Your anniversary is next weekend right?” he asks his long time partner and co-worker.

Jake keeps working on the plans, nodding absently as he suggests, “We should tell the bank that this is where the weakness is.”

“Stop thinking about work for a bit.” He retorts, “I’m throwing you an anniversary party, make sure you make it and bring Max. He hardly ever comes around, and none of us really know him.”

That catches Jake’s attention, the taller man slowly straightens, eyes narrowing at him dangerously. It’s the same look he has given the people in the crew when they aren’t listening and going to end up pinched by the cops. It’s a look that has concerned him on several occasions because he sometimes wonder if Jake isn’t a plant. Only, a plant wouldn’t last seven, nearly eight, years undercover.

“I’m not tryin’ to threaten him, just curious.” He quickly sets to reassuring the bigger man. There are times Jake can be scary with his cool exterior which hides a deadly fury. “He entered your life rather suddenly, and is lucky you didn’t kill him when your cars collided, because I know you. You drive way faster than most appreciate, and that can be dangerous when cars connect.” He grins, commenting, “Karen’s looking forward to meeting your partner, he’s the only one of the significant others she hasn’t had a chance to meet.”

“There’s no getting out of this is there?” the tall man sighs.

“Nope, all the boys and their significant others will be there. Karen and Anne are cooking for it. I think Mark is bringing the drinks. Cindy, Nick’s girl, is making desert.” He smirks, “All you two have to do is show up.”

Jake nods once curtly, and he knows that’s as close as he is going to get to an agreement.

“Can we get back to work now?” The tall man asks as he motions to the blueprints laid out before him.

“Sure,“ he replies, focusing on the work.

When Jake joined their group of thieves he had suggested starting a legitimate business that is connected to it. There had been some who were against the idea, but in the end common sense won out. Now their group owns and works a security business that allows them to case a place while insuring no one else is going to be able to get in. The only one’s who ever get caught are those who make some foolish mistake. Their takes are always big, but never from anyone it will harm, like small businesses, never enough to actually bankrupt any of the targets. Except those that are corrupt. Those companies get screwed in the worst way, because they can’t actually report it unless they want their corruption to be uncovered. There have also been a few targets who have been openly homophobic that Jake set out to ruin. Prior to Max’s entry he hadn’t understood, but now it makes sense.

Subtly shaking his head, he focuses on their work and the small bank they are working on designing a protection system for within the budget provided.

After work, just before they leave, Jake asks, “Where are we meeting for this party?”

“The supply warehouse on Fifth Street.” He answers with a chuckle, “I think it was Pete’ idea since it is clean and big enough for dancing and what not.”

A frown flashes across the taller man’s features, so fast he would have missed it if he wasn’t watching Jake’s reaction. “We’ll be there.”

“Great, I’ll tell Karen,” he responds, watching the tall man walk off.

Heading home, he is still thinking about the fact the tallest in their group is probably the biggest threat and not because of his size. Jake is quiet and methodical. From what he has seen, the tall man never rushes and plans each step carefully, even in a crisis he is calm and unhurried, his steadiness is terrifying when coupled with his rage.

Though, he pauses when he reaches his door, there has only been one time that he has ever seen Jake actually furious enough to let the anger out. One of the younger men had pulled a gun on Jake. The reaction had been immediate and brutal in its efficiency. The gun was quickly taken away, the boy who had pulled it had his arm broken in several spots before dislocating the shoulder.

He can still remember the way the kid had howled in pain before Jake had casually brought the butt of the gun down on the back of his head, knocking him out cold. Everyone there had stared in horrified shock at the kid or Jake. Startled that such a calm person could be that vicious.

“Karen, I’m home for the night,” he calls out as he steps through the front, listening for the sounds of his wife moving around.

She emerges from the kitchen a moment later while he is taking off his boots. “Did you ask? Are they going to be there?” She inquires excitedly, pausing to kiss his cheek and whisper, “Hello Roy.”

Straightening up and looping his arms around her to give her a hug, he answers, “Hello love. Yes, I asked, they’ll be there.”

Dancing in place, she hums, “Perfect,” before giving him another kiss and slipping from his grasp to head to the kitchen once more.

He watches her go fondly. Hoping that Friday goes smoothly.

The rest of the work week goes quietly, they even hold one small heist which leads to one of the decoy drivers getting arrested for not following the plan.

Karen and Anne are already at the warehouse, along with some of the younger men, getting everything set up the way they want it. Since Max doesn’t work with them, Jake plans to pick him up on the way over. The rest of their team and employees will meet them there after picking up their significant others.

When he gets there, he finds that everything is ready, and there is even a table with a small pile of gifts.

“Do you think they’ll like it?” Anne demands as he approaches the ladies.

“They’re on their way, right?” Karen inquires fretfully, glancing about. She’s definitely more of a social butterfly than him.

“Yes, they’ll like it and yes they’re on the way.” He answers as he glances about at the festive design.

Sure enough, Jake and Max are the first ones to show up, even though some of the others left first. Jake must have been driving then, unless Max drives the same way, something he highly doubts since he knows how quiet the smaller man is. As the two of them walk in, he settles back against the nearest wall, watching their interactions with the ladies and wondering if there is something off in their relationship. There is a tension between them that makes him wonder if something is not exactly as it seems. Not that he gets long to think about it before some of the others are showing up.

He keeps watching as the pair move together, almost as if they are sparing partners rather than lovers, well maybe they are, it’s possible the relationship is more platonic than sexual. It wouldn’t surprise him either, particularly after the team spent years giving Jake a hassle over the fact he was the only one who was always single. Yet. . .

He watches as Jake puts a possessive hand on Max’s lower back. It’s so very uncommon to see the tall man touching anyone so it takes him a minute to register it.  When Christina, one of the secretaries that is for the legit side only, starts flirting with Jake, Max is quick to shut her down with a quick point statement, and an arm possessive wrapped around the taller man’s lean hips. Apparently they are both possessive of each other.

“Why are you lurking?” his wife asks as she appears beside him, last time he had seen her she was talking to Max and Jake after Christina had quickly departed.

“Just thinking,” he answers softly, eyes drawn once more to the unlikely pair.

“It’s sweet, isn’t it?” she asks as her eyes follow his gaze. “They so clearly care about each other, but I don’t think they have actually talked about it.”

Snorting, he replies, “Yes they do, I just don’t get why Jake is so interested in someone who runs a bookstore.”

Chuckling she answers, “I get the feeling he has more layers than we are privy to, just like Jake.” Grabbing his hand, she tugs him towards the group, “Come on, it’s time to eat.”

Joining the group at the table, he listens to Max who easily chats with everyone at the table, even managing to get his quiet partner to comment occasionally. Through the entire thing, the pair touch each other causally and fairly often. Hands brushing together when they pass things, shoulders  lightly touching as they shift in their seats.

Max is shocked when the ladies direct their attention to small pile of gifts. While Jake almost seems annoyed by the presents. Despite that, the two of them take turns opening stuff, and he’s happy most of the gifts are light hearted, though Nick has a wad of wrapping paper tossed at his head for the bottle of flavored lube he gave them. Karen gets a hug from Max for the recipe book she made. He doesn’t pay attention to the rest of the gifts.

“We should put this is in the car,” the blue eyed man suggests softly, lightly nudging Jake’s side with a soft elbow to the side.

Nodding, the taller man commandeers one of the bags to put the items, and the two stand, almost at the same time.

“We’ll be back,” Max announces when some of the younger ones complain about them leaving.

He watches as they walk away, quietly talking to each other soft enough not to be heard. They have barely gotten out the door when the sound of an explosion draws everyone’s attention. The blokes who are all part of the illegal side of business are on their feet almost instantly.

“Stay here!” he tells his wife and the others ladies as they head to the door. Some of them have guns on them even though they are illegal but in their line of work it pays to have protection. When they get outside, he looks around cautiously, finding that half the cars are gone in a whirl of smoke and flames.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Max snarls as he give Jake a hard shove,  “Don’t you ever do that again!”

Jake grabs the smaller man’s wrists, pulling him into a tight hug, and dipping his head down to say something in Max’s ear. He doesn’t know what is said between them, but a moment later, Max is wrapping his arms around the taller man and hugging him just as tight.

“We’re fine,” Jake states when he gets a bit closer, eyes flickering over the mess that used to be the cars. “Someone’s not going to be when I figure out what happened.”

Letting go and stepping to the side without losing contact with bigger man, Max agrees just as fiercely, “No they’re not. I liked that car and take offense to someone blowing it up and trying to blow us up.”

Maybe the bookseller isn’t as calm and nice as he suspected, he realizes as he watches the two with identical looks of rage burning in their eyes with otherwise calm outwards appearances.


	5. Chances Never Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tags** : Soulmate AU, Post-Movie, Pining, Pre-Relationship, They Need to Learn to Communicate, Max Lewinsky/OMC
> 
>  **Prompt:** 98 "I can't watch you with someone else, it's tearing me apart."
> 
> Soulmates Part 1 of 6

Jacob’s POV  
It’s been three years since the entire fiasco that lead to the death of his son and teaming up with the detective who had been previously trying to arrest him. It’s been three years since he had touched the smaller man's skin and felt the thrill of _mine_ that rushed through him. It's been three years since Max let him walk even though the younger man should have arrested him. It’s been three years since he hired a barrister that he knew would get Max off. It’s been three years since he watched the one time detective walk proudly out of that courtroom and vanish.

Sometimes he wonders what would have happened if he had pursued that feeling of _mine_ that has haunted him. Normally on those days, he would recount all the reasons it never would have worked, but there is still that nagging feeling in the back of his head of _what if._ It’s been getting harder and harder to push those thoughts away when they start racing through his mind.

Finally, after three years of it, he decides he is going to track Max down.

It takes him five weeks to do so from the time he makes the choice to the time he actually finds Max. A small part of his mind is annoyed it took that long, he’s a world class thief, there is no reason it should have been that hard. Another part of his mind reminds him Max is a person not an object, it makes sense it took so long. He ignores both in favor of learning everything he can about Max’s life before and currently.

He is even considering approaching the blue eyed man when he spots Max leaving his flat one day with a taller, bald man with gray eyes. It causes him to do a double take, because when the file said he was dating, it didn’t say anything about the person Max was dating looking like a less toned version of him.

The next several weeks are spent stalking the smaller man, and he realizes that’s exactly what he is doing, but is surprised when Max doesn’t seem to realize it himself. What happened to the instincts that allowed a determined cop to track a group on motorcycles through a quiet district on foot? What happened to the cop that had wanted justice for his killed partner? What happened to the cop who allowed him to walk away after they dealt with all the cops who were crooked and those on their payroll? Where is the fire that burned through Max even when he was being passive aggressive?

He keeps watching, seeing all that spark and passion, all the fire burnt out, leaving nothing but a ghost. It's worse than the Max from after he shot the smaller man’s knee out. Max is listless, drifting through each action without seeming to care.

Exactly three months following his rediscovery of Max, he's in the middle of deciding whether he should actually talk to Max when Max’s boyfriend runs into him at the store. Quite literally because the skinny man is not paying attention to where he was going.

“Sorry,” the skinny man mutters without actually looking at him.

He just nods.

“Jacob,” a voice he hasn’t heard in three years mutters in surprise.

Turning, he spots Max coming around the end of the aisle and stopping dead in his tracks. Stormy blue eyes seem to search his face though he is not sure what Max is looking for.

“You two know each other?” the skinny man grumbles.

“We were partners for a case,” Max answers distractedly, eyes still on him.

“Right, let’s go,” the boyfriend urges Max, taking hold of an arm and tugging.

“Max,” he states softly.

He watches as the blue eyed man steps back, flinching as if he’s been struck, and glancing away like he wants to find an escape.

Max doesn’t comment as he takes another step back.

His eyes narrow in challenge and he waits for that challenge to be accepted. Instead he is surprised when it’s not accepted, and Max leaves without saying anything further.

 

o-O-o

_Max’s POV_

He’s at the store with Nathan when he spots Jacob for the first time in three years standing far closer to Nathan than he appreciates. Wait, why the hell is Jacob near Nathan? His eyes quickly flicker between the two men, taking in all the similarities that he previously hadn’t noticed. Shit. Why did he pick someone physically similar to Jacob as a partner? It’s not like he did it intentionally, because he definitely didn’t.

“Jacob?” he queries, still trying to process what he is seeing.

It’s been nearly four years since he last saw the thief but Jacob is looking good.

Nathan’s voice is shrill, maybe even jealous as he demands, “You two know each other?”

He nods absently. How to say they worked together on the case that could have made his career had he not walked following being cleared? How to say that Jacob has haunted him, apparently enough that the man he picked as a significant other has similar features? How to say so much that he wishes he didn’t because there is a longing there that can never be fulfilled? “We were partners for a case,” he answers eventually, focus still on the thief he let walk. He’s not lying saying they were partners for a case, he’s just not saying what case or why.

Nathan’s eyes jump between them, brows drawing together in confusion and a frown curving his lips. Slender fingers grab his arm, almost tight enough to bruise as Nathan snaps, “Right,” his voice full of jealousy and anger, “let’s get out of here.”

Apparently he is not as past this as thought. It doesn’t matter, he agreed to marry Nathan last month, so that’s what he is going to do.

There is something soft, gentle almost like a caress in Jacob’s voice as he murmurs just one word, “Max.”

Swallowing hard, the buried memories of touch and _mine_ and _home_ struggling to the surface, he takes a step back. Tongue out to wet his lips as he takes another step backwards. He tears his eyes away, trying to focus anywhere but on the one who literally got away.

Nathan pulls on his arm again, fingers surely leaving bruises because of how tight Nathan’s fingers are holding his arm.

Swallowing again, he sees the challenge in Jacob’s eyes but can’t bring himself to accept it. It’s a risk he can’t take, not when every single risk in his life has gone horribly wrong. It was his drive to capture the thief in front of him that lead to his partner and friend dying. It was his drive to discover the truth that lead to his disillusionment regarding his job. It was his drive that lead to his knee being shot out and leaving him with lifelong pain and problems. There is no way he is going to take the risk, let that drive for answers rise to the surface when he’s barely able to keep things together as is.

Without answering the challenge, yet refusing to break eye contact until he has to, he takes another step back, and then one more before he turns and bolts. Through the entire thing, Nathan’s hand remains on his arm, a very potent reminder that the slender computer programmer isn’t the right person. Hell, even his name is a very vibrant reminder of what happened and why he is safe in comparison.

“You never told me,” Nathan complains when they get to the car, babbling angrily though he is not actually listening.

Shaking his head, he replies absently, “Told you what?”

“Damn it Max! You’re not listening to anything are you?” the slender hacker just about shouts before getting really quiet.

He should probably be concerned about how quiet Nathan is being, but he is trying not to think about the man they just left. Like that’s going to work, he’s been lying to himself for the last three years if he ever though Jacob wasn’t on his mind.

 

o-O-o

Jacob’s POV

Two more days pass as he considers the run in with Max and his boyfriend. Two more days of asking what happened in his head? Two more days of wondering when Max became a coward, and then wondering if it was cowardliness or fear that made him bolt. Two more days of planning and plotting because Max isn’t Max, not as far as he can see.

“Damn it,” he snaps at the air in his hotel room. His mind is racing. Max is _his,_ not that scrawny jealous fool’s. He might be hard headed and it might have taken him years to come to a decision regarding the detective, but he’ll be damned if he is going to lose to a fearful shadow.

He smiles grimly, mind already plotting how this is going to happen. The reason he excelled at being a high stakes thief is he plans in detail. Now he just has to come up with a plan for dealing with the boyfriend. Making him vanish probably won’t work but there are plenty of other things that will. It’s just a matter of figuring out the right buttons to press and then stomping on them. First though, research time.

 

o-O-o

Max’s POV

Three weeks after he ran into Jacob with Nathan, he runs into Jacob on his own. Almost literally as he shuffled through the crowds on his way home after work. He probably should have driven this morning because his knee is on fire from over use the last few days, but it’s a good reminder why wanting the impossible is not right.

“Max,” the thief calmly greets him as Jacob pivots in place to fall in beside him.

“Why are you doing this?” he demands tiredly, trying to make sure he avoids contact with the older man.

“Why are you with someone who you clearly don’t want?” Jacob retorts, easily keeping pace.

He refuses to answer that, and tries to walk faster only to miss an uneven slate and stumble as his knee jerks hard.

He’s bracing for the pain of colliding with the ground when a pair of firm hands grab his upper arms, catching him. Quietly the thief guides him to a step to settle on. Something akin to concern lighting the older man’s eyes.

“Thanks,” he mutters, hating the fact that he's thanking man who put him in this position to begin with. Sometimes he really does wonder why Jacob didn’t just shoot him in the head back then. Yet, he knows from the records that the thief has never actually killed someone unless they tried to kill him. He wasn’t trying to kill Jacob, so Jacob didn’t kill him, it’s as simple as that. Yet it seems so much more. “Why are you here Jacob?” he asks tiredly, forcing the unwanted memories and thoughts away once more. He’s no longer that person, hasn’t been since the day he walked out of the courtroom.

“I think you know why.” The dark eyed thief replies softly, “I’m just wondering what happened to your fire.”

“It died with Sarah and my career,” he snaps angrily, showing more emotion than he has in years, _feeling_ more emotion than he has in years. Hands carefully massaging his knee in hopes of getting some of the tension out so he can finish the walk home to drain it.

“I don’t think so, have you actually looked at yourself lately?” Jacob retorts, one dark brow arching at him in challenge.

A part of himself wants to answer that challenge, another part wants to shy away. “Every day I get up for work.” He answers, biting back the anger once more. What does Jacob know?

He’s startled by the dry chuckle that escapes the tall man, “Some reason I don’t think you’re actually paying attention to what you see.”

“Or you’re just seeing something that’s not there,” he snaps, pushing up and forcing himself to stand through the pain. Maybe he should hail a cab. Only he didn’t bring extra money for the fare. Fuck he’s an idiot.

Jacob’s voice gets soft, gentle even as he murmurs, "I wish you could see yourself the way I see you."

Definitely hailing a cab, he thinks as everything in him screams at him to flee now. It’s not safe here, and it’s not the physical kind of risk either. He doesn’t answer the thief as he bolts ignoring the pain, and rudely snatching someone else’s cab so he can get away. He has to stop himself from glancing back. There is no what Jacob meant that the way his mind took it. No way at all.

That’s the lie he’s going to tell himself anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr about my writing: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


	6. Disbelief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tags** : Soulmate AU, Post-Movie, Pining, Pre-Relationship, They Need to Learn to Communicate, Max Lewinsky/OMC
> 
>  **Prompt** : 5.“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”
> 
> Soulmates Part 2 of 6

Max’s POV  
Since Jacob’s reentry into his life, things seem to have been crazy. There have been far too many run ins for it to be accidental.  Every time Nathan and Jacob are in each other’s line of sight,  he can just about feel the tension in the air. He just wonders why there is tension. He’s engaged to Nathan, not Jacob. There is nothing between him and Jacob, there never has been.

Lair, his mind whispers, you’ve want Jacob since the first touch, even before he blew your knee out and ruined you for someone else.

“You still haven’t agreed on a date,” Nathan announces as he steps into the living room where he is sitting.

“I’m thinking about it,” he answers tiredly, wishing things would go back to how they were before Jacob reentered his life and set it in a tail spin.

“Sometimes I think you don’t want to marry me,” his fiance whines.

It irritates him because he knows it’s the truth but he won’t back out just because Nathan is safe. After everything that has happened in his life, he wants safe. So he puts up with the whining even though it is very frustrating. He even sets a date, though that makes his stomach clench in painful ways. Why is this so hard? It wasn’t this hard before Jacob re-entered his life so why is it painful now?

A week before the wedding, he runs into Jacob while at the library. The tall thief studies him silently for a long minute before asking, “Did you ever set a date?”

He frowns as he tries to identify the emotion he can hear in Jacob’s voice. When the silence stretches on, he realizes what it is, and it throws him off, cause he has to be wrong. “Wait a minute.” He mutters, meeting  Jacob’s gaze, “Are you jealous?”

The way he tall man stiffens tells him he’s right, but some reason that news doesn’t make him happy or feel like he has got something, it makes him feel dirty, wrong.

He is about to apologize, ask why, something, when Jacob turns and leaves with a tight look on his face.

Jacob’s jealous that he’s marrying someone else. Maybe? No, that’s ridiculous, if Jacob knew about the spark between them he would have said something already. Wouldn’t he? Why wouldn’t he? Maybe that’s why he is here? After all, he never understood what brought Jacob to his area. That could be it. But if that’s it why hasn’t he said anything?

Nathan, his mind supplies, bringing up the first time they ran into each other.

Could that really be it? Could that be why Jacob hasn’t said anything? Could that really be why the thief is around? Is he hoping for a chance for them to talk? Clear the air? Figure shit out? Then why did Jacob bolt as soon as he realized Jacob was jealous? Probably from the way he asked, the tone of his voice, his disbelief.

He finds somewhere to sit down, staring blindly at the street and all the people walking on it.

What the hell is he going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr about my writing: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi. Also the quickest way to get more out of me.


	7. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tags** : Soulmate AU, Post-Movie, Pining, Pre-Relationship, They Need to Learn to Communicate, Max Lewinsky/OMC, Juka Ogadowa
> 
>  **Prompt:** 98 "I can't watch you with someone else, it's tearing me apart."
> 
> Soulmates Part 3 of 6

Max’s POV  
The day of the wedding he still hasn’t figured out what he is going to do. He’s sure that Nathan has realized he is unsure about whether he is making the right choice or not by the way Nathan has not left his side any more than he absolutely has to. The slender hacker is almost smothering him with all the attention.

They had decided to have a simple civil union marriage rather than something huge and fancy. So now he was changing into a suit in order to go to his wedding when he’s not even sure he is making the right choice. Is there even a choice to make? He hasn’t seen Jacob since that run in at the library. What if that was it? He really should figure out what the hell is going on before he leaves for a wedding that might not happen.

He needs some sort of sign as to what he should do. It doesn’t have to be big, just something. Because right now he doesn’t want the safe life, or the getting by life. He wants the life with someone who is _his_ and there is only one person that happens with. That person isn’t Nathan. This is the wrong choice. Only when he goes to tell Nathan, he remembers that Nathan has already left for the register's office.

Well shit, it seems wrong to go there to tell Nathan they’re not getting married. It seems equally wrong just to pack his things and leave. This is definitely going to be a no-win situation. What to do?

Glancing about, he realizes that this is still Nathan’s flat as much as it was the day he moved in. There is very little of his things anywhere in sight. Besides clothing in the dresser and closet, and a few personal items in the bathroom, there’s nothing of his that requires packing. He never brought his photos here, or his favorite dishes, or his books. All his things have been packed in his storage area for the last three years. Everything he asked Juka to tuck away before his trial had remained tucked away after he got out.

The trial, of course, that barrister he couldn’t afford but got him off with his record completely cleared. Jacob must have hired him, so why didn’t Jacob tell him?

His mind races as he starts packing all the clothes in the flat away. If he misses anything he can always acquire something new or used to replace it. Once everything is packed, he calls Juka, asking that his friend come pick the stuff up while he heads to the register‘s office to speak with Nathen.

Apparently his sign was the fact that this isn't his place.

He's on his way out the door of the building when he nearly runs into Jacob, just barely missing and popping his knee in a rather painful manner as he pivots.

“Fuck,” he hisses as sharp pain shoots up and down his leg, making the muscles spasm and his leg go out from beneath him. He barely catches himself with the wall. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Jacob make an aborted move towards him as if he wants to help but is unsure if it would be welcome. “I'll be fine,” he mutters, staring at the wall while he waits for the pulsing pain to slow.   

Jacob says nothing, just keeps watching him. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see the concern in the taller man's expression.

Slowly the pain fades to a more manageable level, “Hello Jacob.”

Dark chocolate eyes search his face as if looking for something before the tall thief replies softly, “Hello Max.”

“We need to talk but I have somewhere I need to be right now.” He comments, thinking about how long it will take from the flat to the register’s office, from there to the library.

“Yes, we do,” Jacob agrees, still watching him, a small frown curving his lips.

For a few moments they just stand there staring at each other, it’s almost like both are waiting for the other to make the first move. So he is rather surprised when it ends up being Jacob that says something first.

"I can't watch you with someone else,” the taller man states, voice breaking  half way through it, “it's tearing me apart."

He opens his mouth several times like he is going to say something, each time his mouth just snaps shut again. He should respond, has to respond, yet he can’t seem to make himself do so. It’s just further proof he is making the right choice by calling off the wedding and moving out. They really need to talk, but he still can’t seem to make himself say any of that.

Juka arriving seems to break the silence between them as his friend’s eyes dart, and inquires, “Max?”

Giving a small shake of his head, he states, “One hour, the library where we ran into each other last.” Shifting his focus to his friend, “Juka, keys.”

“You’re a pain in the arse Max,” the dark skinned man comments as he tosses them. “Don’t hit anyone.”

“I only did that once, and he tried hitting me first,” he grumbles in response, hobbling over to the car and ever so happy it’s big enough he can tuck his bad leg out of the way. He is halfway to the register’s office when he realizes that Jacob hadn’t agreed or disagreed. Well fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr about my writing: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


	8. Unexpected Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tags** : Soulmate AU, Post-Movie, Pining, Pre-Relationship, They Need to Learn to Communicate, Max Lewinsky/OMC, Juka Ogadowa
> 
> Prompt: 60 "I love you. I'm completely and utterly in love with you. Please don't get married."
> 
> Soulmates Part 4 of 6

Jacob’s POV  
He stares after the blue eyed man as he takes the car and races off. Why would they meet in an hour? Max has made his choice. At least that’s the way it seems. How can he make the choice if he doesn’t actually know the choices and he is sure Max is just dense enough to not get it.

He’s drawn from his thoughts by the black man who is watching him commenting, “I’d suggest you leave before I remember I’m a cop and not just a friend helping out.”

His eyes narrow as he turns towards the man identified as Juka.

“I was there for the original hunt six years ago, and the aftermath the followed, including the knee. It surprised me when he said he lost in a fist fight, particularly since Max fights dirty to make up for being a shrimp.” Juka’s voice is low but hard as he continues, “I was there when the depression hit so hard he nearly let himself get killed on several occasions. Including the car accident I was referencing when I told him not to hit anyone.”

The shorter man steps closer, entire body tense as if ready for a fight, “I was there when you resurfaced, and was the one person who he trusted during that entire mess from the police force after Sarah was killed. Not that he actually trusted her. Had he, she probably wouldn’t have been foolish enough to go hunting for answers without a partner.”

Dark eyes narrow on him, “I was there in the aftermath too. When he let you walk without giving a reason. When the barrister showed up that there was no way Max could afford and got him off. When he picked Nathan but there was nothing there. So if you’re here to cause problems, just leave, don’t got to the register’s office or the library. If you’re here for some other reason, like the one that had a determined cop letting his target walk, I’d suggest you’d make sure he’s sure about his choice.”

Turning  away Juka remarks, “I have some stuff to grab for him, and it would probably be best if you’re not around when I get back down here, so I don’t have to remember I’m still a cop.”

He doesn’t say anything, just nods, and strides off. His mind whirling over the facts present. He’s quite sure Juka isn’t lying. If Max was so good at fighting, then why didn’t he put up more of a fight? Back then he had attributed it to the fact Max had chased them on foot while they were on the motorcycles, but what if there was something else?

Shaking his head as he slips on the motorcycle he had parked in the alley, he grabs the helmet and pushes those thoughts away.

Register’s office or library? Register’s office, though how to know which one to head to? He can go ask Juka, but that’s not something he really wants to do. How to track him? Nikki, the youngest member of the team six years ago, excels at hacking and could probably find him through his phone.

One quick phone call later he has the exact address Max is currently at.

The library or the register’s office? Max said the library but what if it’s so Max can let him down in private? What if it’s so Max can confront him in private? What if Max is getting married while he’s nearly panicking? Why did Max ask Juka to stop by? What is the cop grabbing for Max? Why did he needed Juka’s car?

Without actually thinking about it, he had driven himself to the register’s office. Hopefully he can catch Max before they go through with the wedding. Because he really wants to let Max know there is another option.

Why is there another option? What is his motivation for all this? Yes, he had a sense of _his_ when they  touched, but is there something more than just that? They fit well together and worked  well together. Everything he learned about Max had fueled the desire to see if they could be something. Only he was a bit late showing up and Max was already engaged to someone else.

So he dithered, something he hates to do, but he’s unsure what he can do about the situation. Then he had decided to try and drive a wedge between them, though he’s not sure how well that worked if they are going to the register’s office.

He’ll figure it out if only the two of them manage to talk before Max get’s married.

Once he’s off the motorcycle, he makes his way quickly to the office, quite relieved when he finds them standing outside the office seeming to have a heated discussion. Slowing down, he tries to catch what they are saying, only to be startled to discover it’s in Gaelic, rapid fire Gaelic at that. That explains the occasional accent he caught wind of back then.

Nathan glares in his direction as the skinny man catches sight of him, going off on another tangent.

Eventually he watches as Max makes a slashing motion with his hand, just about shouting what he assumes is ‘shut up’ or ‘be quiet’. Where is Roy when he needs someone who can translate?

Nathan storms into the office, looking completely furious. Max turns towards him, a small frown on his face. He probably was going to meet him at the library to let him down or something equally frustrating, possibly even cops. Why did he come here again?

“Jacob?” Max queries softly, voice almost gentle.

He opens his mouth, planning on stating he’s not going to be at the library. That’s not what comes out in a jumbled, breathless mess. "I love you. I'm completely and utterly in love with you.” He states quickly, almost as one long word. Taking a breath, he continues a bit calmer, “Please don't get married."

Max blinks at him a few times, lips twitching upwards before he starts laughing, low and hard. “That’s not what I was expecting you to say.” The smaller man declares, slowly catching his breath. The smile sent in his direction is warm and inviting, real compared to most the ones he’s seen so far. “Let’s get out of here. I did what I needed too.”

Wait, what? What did Max need to do?

“So the plan was to break things off with Nathan and meet you at the library to discuss whatever this is between us. Wasn’t expecting you to show up here.” Max remarks as they’re walking out of the building. “I don’t think he believed me but he’ll get the point when I don’t come in the office.”

Nodding, he doesn’t say anything as he just listens to Max ramble. There will be time enough to speak once they get wherever they’re going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr about my writing: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


	9. Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tags** : Soulmate AU, Post-Movie, Original Characters, Fluff
> 
>  **Prompt:** 35.“You heard me. Take. It. Off.”
> 
> Soulmates Part 5 of 6

_Max’s POV_  
He heads to the car without thinking about it. It’s only when he reaches it that he realizes he needs a better plan. Or to ask Jacob where to head. He'll have to returned the car to Juka as well.

“Care to meet somewhere so I can give the car back?” he queries as he pivots on his good leg towards Jacob.

Chuckling, Jacob suggests, “I could follow you, and you could ride with me to the hotel.”

He blinks a few times, as his mind processes, he's still stuck on the spontaneous proclamation of love in the hall in front of the register’s office. Of everything he was expecting for the day, proclamations or confessions of love was not one of them. He figured they'd meet up, discuss this, maybe have dinner. See where things go. Nope. That's not what happened. He should have remembered how easily Jacob could throw his planning in a tail spin without trying that hard.

“That could work,” he replies with a nod. Tugging the phone out of his pocket, he calls Juka to ask, “Where do you want your car?”

“Still with snarky?” his friend questions in response.

“Yeah,” he answers hesitantly. Juka is still a cop, even if he's not.

“Drop it off at the flat parking complex. Your stuff is in the flat, but you can pick it up once you know where you'll be staying since I am sure he was on a motorcycle.” Juka comments, “We can talk about this insanity over drinks next week and maybe explain stuff.”

He smirks, relieved his friend is being his friend and not a cop right now. “Thanks, my round.”

“Damn right your round. This is quite a pickle you’re causing.” His friend retorts, a touch of fondness and amusement in his voice. “Ta Max, I have some paperwork  to ignore.”

He just laughs, hanging up and tucking the phone away.

Jacob arches a dark brow at him questioningly.

“Juka says I owe him a drink for this.” He answers, “Also to drop the car off at the flat instead of at work.”

Nodding, Jacob agrees, “Understandable.”

He blinks for a minute, tipping his head to the side and asking, “Motorcycle?”

“Easier to get around on,” the tall thief replies with a smirk, “I have a truck too.”

He nods, not surprised by that statement. With as successful a thief as Jacob was, he is quite sure the tall man can live comfortably.

Is Jacob still a thief? He wonders as he slips in the car, distracted by the thought. He doesn’t think so. The last job he heard of Jacob and his crew doing was the one where his knee was blown out. Which he should probably still be pissed about but it’s been too long at this point. He’s pretty sure they are even, all things considered. Besides, the moment he decided to see if this spark, the feeling of _mine_ can be anything, he decided it’ll be best not to dwell on that fact.

His attention is pulled out of his head when a sleek motorcycle is pulled beside him.

Smiling ruefully,  he starts the engine and pulls out, automatically heading to his friends house without actually considering the road. He’s made this trip once he lived with Juka when he got out of jail, he couldn’t handle his original flat. Not after Sarah’s death.

When they get there, the gate guard gives him a welcoming wave and lets him through without checking his ID.

“Hey, Tom,” he greets the security guard as he stops even though he doesn’t have to. “Jake’s my ride,” he motions to the tall man on the motorcycle. “Mind if he comes in with me so I don’t have to walk? My knees acting up.”

“That bike’s gonna make it hurt worse probably, but go ahead, I know you’re not here to cause mischief.” Tom answers with a grin, waving Jacob through as well.

Chuckling, he nods, “Probably, there’s a reason I sold my bike after the knee injury.”

“Good luck,” the guard states, stepping back into the protective shelter.

He is out of earshot when he mumbles, “I might need it.”

At Juka’s parking space, he pulls the car in and shuts it off while Jacob stops behind him and waits.

Slipping out of the car, and walking over to the motorcycle, he comments, “I need to drop the keys off with Tom on the way out.”

“All right,” the tall man replies, motioning to a helmet on the back of the motorcycle.

Grabbing the helmet, he slips it on before carefully getting on the back of the bike. Due to the design if the seats, he finds himself pressed along Jacob’s back and legs.

Swallowing hard, he thinks, this could either be a really good thing or a really bad one.

Looping his arms lightly around Jacob’s waist, he holds on as the thief takes off. Quickly driving through the building, he enjoys the thrum of the motorcycle and the warmth of the bigger body in front of him. They stop when they get to the guard post.

“Can you give these to Juka, Tom?” he queries flipping the visor open and fishing the keys out of his pocket.

“I’ll put them in his box so he can grab them when he gets in, that way I don’t have to worry about whether the afternoon shift remembers or not.” The guard states with a grin, accepting the keys. “Enjoy the ride.”

He smirks in response, closing the visor and rewrapping his arms around Jacob’s waist. Resting his head against the bigger man’s back, he enjoys the feeling of the motorcycle roaring to life, shooting into the street and down the road. Closing his eyes, he relaxes for the time, ignoring the throbbing in his knee at being bent. For the moment he can just enjoy the ride, he’ll worry about what’s going to come after when they get there.

Partly through the ride, he notices that he is having a bit of a reaction to being so close together.

He can feel the fact he is getting hard as they continue down the road, making him wonder if Jacob can feel it too considering how close together they’re pressed. Well that answers one question he was wondering about. Of course, the other question is what does Jacob feel about that fact? The only problem with being pressed like this is he can’t see what sort of reaction the thief is having right now.

Swallowing hard again, he decides to ignore that fact for a moment, and just enjoy the ride to the hotel. Perhaps they should have picked somewhere a bit more public, mostly because he’s getting hungry, but that’s alright.

He is still reeling over the fact Jacob confessed to being in love with him while at the register’s office. Of all the things he expected the taller man to tell him that was not on the list, not at all. It makes him think about his own feelings towards the thief. He doesn’t hate him, hasn’t hated him in years. Even when he did, it was more because of his knee than the fact he actually hated him. After all, how could the person that was _his_ blow his knee out like that? Of course the other option was getting shot in the head, particularly considering how stubborn he is and determined he was to win that fight, even if it felt wrong fighting with the person his body kept telling him was _his._

In the weeks following he had been depressed, not only because of his knee but also because why did his perfect match, his soulmate, have to be someone on the opposite side of the law. He never told anyone about that fact and it was a struggle to get past it. Sometimes he is pretty sure the only reason he did was Juka. Every time he had started to fall deeper into the depression, his friend would intentionally piss him off. Make sure that he was angry enough to fight, in any way possible. Right up until his anger shift to indifference. Later the anger returned only to be replaced by confusion.

He pulls himself out of the memories as the motorcycle pulls to a stop.

Getting off the bike is more of a challenge then getting on it had been, because his leg tries to give out as he stand up. A quick reaction on Jacob’s part is the only reason he doesn’t go down. His vision whites for a minute as the pain rushes through him.

“Max?” he’s surprised by the genuine concern in the older man’s voice.

“I’m remembering why I sold my motorcycle,” he answers, trying for humorous but quite sure that he fell short.

“Didn’t realize you had one,” Jacob remarks with a bit of amusement.

“Yeah, back before the knee, I preferred it ‘cause I could get pretty much anywhere on it. Only when I was told to use one of the cars would I.” He replies as he waits for the pain to subside enough to walk. Jacob’s hands are still lightly grasping his upper arms, helping him stay upright, and sending warmth rushing through his body. “After I got me a car, actually three different cars, ‘cause I had one destroyed when a drunk hit me, one that I slammed into a suspect who tried hitting me first, and the third which blew its motor after four years of driving it. I haven’t had a chance to get it fixed or replace it. So I’ve been sharing a car with Nathan.”

Lifting his leg, he carefully swings it a few times, seeing if it is going to let him move about or if he will need to drain it again. He always keeps some supplies in his jacket inner pocket for just that reason. When he is sure he won’t fall flat on his face, he sets it back down, allowing some of his weight to transfer evenly.

“I should be good for the moment,” he comments, looking up at Jacob.

He can’t see the thief’s eyes but he gets the feeling that Jacob is making a decision about him.

“There’s a lift to the room,” the thief eventually states.

Smiling ruefully, he nods and removes the helmet to put it back where it was originally, “That’s probably a good idea. I’ve got better range now a days, but sometimes I push it a bit too far.” Giving a small shake of his head, he comments, “I’m too stubborn to stop when it tells me to most the time.”

Letting go of his arm, Jacob smirks, chuckling softly, “I can see that, considering.”

Quietly the two of them make their way inside, however he can feel the way the thief’s focus is on him. Once they get inside, Jacob leads him over to the lift, and the two of them get in it just for the taller man to press the floor button they need.

Relaxing against the wall, he enjoys the peace and silence of the ride. Wondering which of them is going to be the one that actually breaks the peace. He has a feeling it’ll be him, but he could be wrong. Wouldn’t be a first time, probably won’t be a last. When they get to the floor, it’s the third room down.

“Here we are,” the taller man comments, slipping the key card from his pocket and opening the door.

Walking in the room, he glances about taking in the fact the suite is a lot nicer than the flat he was living in. It consists of a large bed, small divan, table and two chairs, a dresser, and two doors. One he assumes goes to the loo, the other he bets is a closet since he doesn’t see an armoire.

Jacob motions to the surfaces he can sit on, suggesting, “You can rest your leg.”

“Thanks,” he remarks as he settles on the divan, rubbing his knee in hopes of relieving the rest of the pressure.

“Have you eaten yet?” the thief queries as he grabs something off the top of the dresser.

“No, I was rather distracted this morning,” he answers with a shrug.

Jacob passes him a menu, and settles on one of the chairs, watching him with thoughtful dark eyes.

A part of him wants to know what the tall man is thinking. Another part of him doesn’t because then they will actually have to discuss things. While he does want to, and they need to, discuss things, he doesn’t want to do it just yet. Best to relax first, make sure he does this with a clear head, or as clear a head as possible.

“Don’t worry about the cost,” Jacob remarks as he grabs the phone to make the call and place an order.

He glances at the menu again, looking for something that looks good and telling the taller man when he finds it. “Honestly, I wasn’t thinking of that, I was just wondering how to start the conversation we need to have without screwing up the fact things are pretty calm right now. Still reeling as well.”

The taller man nods, placing their order and hanging up.

Realizing that he is getting rather warm, he unbuttons his jacket, letting it fall open as they wait for their meal.

Jacob’s eyes rake over him, apparently taking in his relaxed posture, open jacket, and tee-shirt. For some reason the taller man’s eyes return to his neck and a small frown pulls at his lips as his brow furrows. “What’s the necklace?”

Necklace? He wonders, hand lifting to feel his neck. Oh. That. Yeah.

“Engagement charm,” he answers, having forgotten that he was wearing it.

“Take it off,” Jacob nearly growls, the jealousy back in his voice again.

He blinks at the thief absently for a moment, trying to process how the older man went from calm to jealous so quickly.

“You heard me.” Jacob snaps, standing and striding towards him, “Take. It. Off.”

The thief entering his personal space spurs him on, and his hands lift up to tug it loose and pull it over his head. Almost as soon as it is off, Jacob grabs it and chucks it behind him where it slams into a wall before falling to the floor out of sight.

“Sorry,” he offers honestly, “I forgot I was wearing it. The first week I had it, it drove me nuts but eventually I got used to it and forgot it was there.”

It looks like the thief is going to say something when a knock at the door draws their attention. “Room service.”

He chuckles at the frustrated look that passes Jacob’s face before it goes blank again.

He watches as the tall man strides across the room, opening the door and sticking to the side as he does so, it takes him a moment to understand why. When he does, he feels rather foolish. Of course Jacob will stand off to the side where he can react to a threat before it’s actually a threat.

Thanking the kid who brings their food up, the taller man pulls it in the room and shuts the door.

“Lunch,” Jacob remarks as he brings it over to the table, “Want to eat on the sofa or the table?”

“Table,” he answers, getting to his feet and walking over to take a seat, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” the thief answers him with a small smile, taking his time to put everything on the table for them and pours both of them cups of hot tea.

Once the food is laid out, Jacob takes the other seat, still watching him with a curious expression.

Several minutes are spent eating in quiet companionship, before he decides to steal one of Jacob’s green beans with his fork. Biting back a chuckle at the startled expression on the taller man’s face, he snitches another one. Trying to remember the last time he felt like flirting with anyone.  It’s been years. Even with Sarah he flirted more out of expectation than desire. This is different.

He smirks when Jacob returns the favor, stealing a piece of his chicken.

They spend the rest of the meal doing that, taking turns stealing pieces from each other’s plate. Occasionally playfully pulling the plates back, though that works better for Jacob since he is taller and has longer limbs.

“Dessert?” Jacob asks, eyes darkening as they lock on his.

“Not the food type,” he replies huskily.

Dark brown eyes darken further as heat fills them.

Both of them end up standing at roughly the same time, ignoring the dishes on the table as they continue to watch each other.

Does he want this before they actually talk? Fuck yes. He’s wanted since the first touch, the first feeling of _Mine, y_ ears before. Why start communicating now?

Closing the distance between them, Jacob’s hands come up to cup his jaw as the taller man leans closer, lips pressing together.

The feeling of _rightness_ , of _mine,_ of _home,_ rushes through him, making him light headed as they continue to kiss. It’s not even a deep kiss, more of a lips pressed together, learning the feel of each other sort of kiss but it’s perfect after so many years of wondering and denying that he ever did.

It’s also rather awkward because he’s several centimeters shorter than Jacob so he’s beginning to get a kink in his neck, and every time he tries to stretch, his knee reminds him why that’s not happening. When they finally break apart, both a bit dazed, he nearly goes down with a muttered curse.

Again Jacob catches him. Only this time Jacob actually picks him up like he weighs nothing, making him chuckle against the taller man’s throat where he buries his head.

“Avoiding problems,” Jacob states huskily as he tucks his legs up along the thief’s sides, and Jacob’s hands cup his arse.

“Good plan,” he replies softly, pressing his lips lightly to the pulse point beneath them. His mind is reeling from the confession earlier and now the feelings rushing through him.

Soulmates are rare, at least nowadays they are, so he realizes how lucky he is. Even if some would say how he met his soulmate was the most unlucky way to do so.

A moment later they’re across the room and the taller man is settling him on the edge of the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* hope everyone is enjoying, a comment or kudos would be appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr about my writing: [JaimiStoryTeller](jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Look, they're finally figuring things out


	10. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* I've been up 22 hours, this is the longest one yet, I've edited, but I will probably do another pass after I sleep a few hours. 
> 
> **Tags** : Soulmate AU, Post-Movie, Fluff, Anal Sex, Rimming, Emotional Sex, Hurt/Comfort
> 
>  **Prompt** : 59 "Tell me to go and I will, but if you ask me to stay I'll never leave your side."
> 
> Soulmates Part 6 of 6

_Jacob’s POV_  
Settling Max on the edge of the bed, he just takes a few moments to study the stormy blue eyed man. Right now Max’s eyes are wide and so dark that he is having a hard time telling the blue from the black. Max’s lips are parted just the slightest, his tongue flicking out to wet them as they just watch each other. With the jacket open, he can see exactly how toned Max is. The tee-shirt is snug against his chest, stretched tightly across firm shoulders. The slacks are tight across his legs as the smaller man sits there looking up at him, legs spread from how they were along his own.

 _Mine._ He thinks, finally mine. How long have we been playing the avoid-the-topic game? Six years? Nine? Too long. He didn’t even feel this sort of connection with Emilia, Ruan’s mother, and he cared for her greatly.

His hand comes up to brush against Max’s jaw, tracing down the curve of it, to brush his neck. He really is too tall sometimes, he thinks as he realizes he’ll have to kneel if he wants easy reach. That’s not a problem. It will put them at the same height. Carefully, he kneels, so he is balanced on his left knee with his foot planted on the right. His hand continues to trace downwards until he reaches the edge of the jacket.

Arching an eyebrow, he motions to the jacket, silent querying if he can remove it.

Max nods, eyes never leaving his as he does so.

Smiling, he lifts his other hand to push the jacket off. Hands lightly running over the skin it reveals as he does so. Beneath his hands, he can feel the skin goosebumping, but the fire in Max’s eyes says it’s not from cold.

When the jacket hits the bed, he picks it up, tossing it towards the sofa without actually looking, just hoping it actually lands there and doesn’t actually care if it does.

Max chuckles, voice full of humor as he remarks, “Nice aim.”

“Wasn’t aiming,” he answers, hands running along the smaller man’s arms, up to his shoulders, and down his chest. He’s enjoying simply touching Max.

Every touch reinforces the feeling of _his_ and _mine_ , the rightness of it all. For the first time since his son died, he actually feels like there is somewhere he belongs. As long as Max doesn’t mind this, he is going to take his time. There will be plenty of time for passion and fire later.

At least, that’s what he hopes.

His hands stop as he frowns, wondering if he is moving too fast. Max’s reaction to what he said earlier had been laughter. At the time it had seemed like the smaller man was relieved, but now he wonders if that was it.

“Jacob?” Max’s voice is soft, slender fingers brushing against his face.

Turning his head, he presses gentle a kiss to the smaller man’s fingers rather than answering.

He could definitely be reading more into this, but some reason he doesn’t think so.

“Jacob,” Max repeats, this time not as a question, instead those slightly calloused, long fingers turn his head back towards him, leaning forward to press their lips together.

It starts off as just a simple press of lips, then Max’s tongue swipes against his lips. Once, twice, a third time seeking entrance. He moans softly, and Max takes advantage to swipe his tongue along the edge of his teeth, deepening the kiss. He groans, taking control of the kiss, to kiss Max back.

A soft chuckle huffs against his lips as he takes his time tasting Max. That chuckle turns to a moan as their tongues brush against each other.

Several minutes are spent kissing each other, taking turns dominating the kiss. Though Max doesn’t seem to mind that he is the one controlling most of their kisses, setting the pace. He enjoys all of the low noises that escape the smaller man as they continue to kiss.

Eventually his hands go back to roaming over the tee-shirt clothed torso. Enjoying the feeling of firm muscles and compact strength. His hands skim downwards, hooking on the bottom of Max’s shirt and slowly tugging it upwards. They only stop kissing long enough for him to pull the shirt over the smaller man’s head before tossing it aside and returning to stroking all that now exposed muscle.

“Gnmmmm,” Max groans, sending a spark of lust straight to his already hard cock. “You’re overdressed.”

It’s his turn to chuckle as the one-time detective traces slender hands across his body, fingers flicking the buttons of his jacket open before pushing it off. The buttons of his long sleeve shirt are attacked next as Max decides to scatter kisses across his jaw and down his neck.

A low rumble of enjoyment starts in his chest because it feels right.

“Mine,” Max hisses as he worries a spot where his neck and shoulder meet.

He groans, swaying forward a bit before his legs remind him that’s not a good idea with him kneeling like this.

Seeking Max’s lips, he kisses the smaller man deeply as his hands skim down to Max’s hips. Lifting the blue eyed man up, he shifts him higher on the bed and follows him down, never breaking the kiss. When he does finally move away from Max’s lips it’s to kiss a trail down his jaw, worry a spot of his own on his way downwards to spend some time playing with the smaller man’s nipples.

He delights in all the sounds Max makes, but his favorite is the way his name rolls off Max’s lips. It’s somewhere between a plea and a demand, and sends fire racing through his body.

Lightly pressing Max on his back, he continues to kiss his way downwards. Tongue swirling around the smaller man’s belly button while hands skim along his sides to the top of the slacks.

“May I?” he asks roughly, not actually doing any further than he has permission for. He has been many things in his life, but an inconsiderate lover is not one of them.

“Yes,” the smaller man hisses. Lifting his hips as he does so.

Smirking, he unfastens them, dragging them down the smaller man’s legs, palm rubbing along his skin. He’s enjoying the different texture between the skin in the hair when Max suddenly lets out a pained gasp, and his gaze jerks upwards, narrowing in concern. He’s not actually paying attention to his hands and Max gasps again, leg jerking beneath his hand.

“Shit,” he mutters as he realized what happened, pulling the slacks off the rest of the way and making sure not to touch Max’s knee again. “Max? What can I do to help?” he asks shifts to the side and up the bed.

Max doesn’t answer immediately. He’s biting down on his lip, eyes closed as if he is trying to focus on something else, anything else.

He curls close to the smaller man, hands lightly stroking along the body before him, waiting to know what he can do. Right now he feels like shit because this is his fault. He was the one shot Max in the knee when he could have picked somewhere else. Plenty of other spots he could have shot to keep the smaller man down, but the knee seemed like the best place at the time. He shied away from a kill shot because he had a flash of _his_ back then, though he hadn’t understood back then. It took him years to understand. There has to be something he can do.

“I’ll be fine,” Max rasps, one of the smaller man’s hands comes up to brush against his jaw softly.

He has a hard time believing it, but nods anyways, tilting his head so he can press a soft kiss to Max’s palm.

He doesn’t feel guilty about shooting Max in the knee. It was the one way to stop the fight they had going so he could get away. At the same time, he didn’t think there was going to be such a long term aftermath. He had not been trying to permanently cripple him.

“Stop brooding, I did enough of that for two years to know what it feels like without having to see your expression,” the smaller man mutters, amusement and pain warring in his voice for dominance.

He chuckles humorlessly, nuzzling his nose into the wavy dark hair at the top of Max’s head.

Max turns slightly, groans and shifts back to how he was originally sprawled.

“I think I need to drain my knee,” the younger man eventually grumbles. “I haven’t actually looked at it yet, but I am pretty sure that’s the problem. I’m paying for using it too much.”

That’s something he can help with, “Do I need to go somewhere to get the supplies?”

Max shakes his head, “Nope, I have the supplies in my coat pocket but no enthusiasm to get it.”

Pressing a light kiss to the top of the smaller man’s head, he quickly gets off the bed and heads over to where he tossed the jacket. As he walks over, he notices the fact both the chairs have been knocked over, and it takes him a moment to realize that happened when they got up. Shaking his head, he ignores that to pick up the jacket before heading over to the bed where Max is still laying. He could probably fish the supplies out himself, but figures it’s better if he doesn’t.

Slowly, the smaller man sits up apparently ignoring the fact he’s almost completely naked.

“Thanks,” Max mumbles as he takes the jacket, “I always keep supplies on hand. Cause it’s easier than trying to find supplies when out.”

He watches as the once-detective drains his knee with a needle and fills a vial before capping it and wrapping a piece of tape around the binding to keep it from moving or being easily removed. The vial is then set off to the side so it won’t get knocked on.

Smiling at him tiredly, the blue eyed man suggests, “If you want to switch sides I can tuck a pillow between my knees so we can cuddle.”  Chuckling he concludes, “You’re still overdressed.”

He stands up, quickly taking off the majority of his clothes before curling on the other side of the bed.

A moment later the smaller man tucks himself along his body, head resting on his shoulder. A pillow ends up against his leg from where they are pressed along each other. He wraps his arms around Max, one hand slowly stroking along the smaller man’s back.

It’s been quite a day, he thinks, woke up this morning with no idea what was going to happen between Max and him. Now they are resting in bed and it’s not even over yet. There is still more day left to go because he’s sure they’re not actually going to sleep the rest of it away, even if that does seem like a pretty good idea.

Max seems to drowse, comfortable or as comfortable as someone who keeps flinching can be, against his side.

It gives him more time to think, this time about what they are going to do in the near future. He doesn’t like staying in London, though he has been doing so for the last seven months under an alias. Right now he’s living as Jake Rossi, widower, a recent arrival from Italy. His parents are dead, and he has a few cousins that he sees for holidays. It’s not a complete lie. His parents really are dead, and he really does have a few cousins he has seen at the holidays, he just hasn’t seen them a lot in the recent years because he has lived elsewhere in solitude. He was originally married to Emilia in Italy, where her family is from. She was the one who picked the Scottish name Ruan for their son; he picked their son’s middle name of Angelo.

He comes awake when a one of Max’s hands skims over his bare chest. Moving one of his hands, he catches the smaller one, and brings it up to his mouth to press a gentle kiss the knuckles.

“We should probably talk, I’m still not ready.” Max remarks sleepily.

“True,” he hums in agreement to both parts of that statement.

They continue to just lay there for a bit. His hand returns to running along the smaller man’s back, along Max’s spine to the top of his arse, back up until he reaches the nape of the neck.

Max’s hand stays in his other hand for a while before finally letting go to stroke his chest.

“You’re tenser than me,” the smaller man mumbles, “Want a massage?”

He blinks, tipping his head down to look at the blue eyed man who’s still sprawled against him, eyes closed from this angle.

Tipping his head back to glance up, a soft smile curving his lips, Max repeats himself lightly, “Want a massage?”

He’d like to massage something alright, but that’s not what Max is asking. “Yes,” he answers, curious to see where this is going to go.

Stretching, Max sits up and shifts positioning so the sore leg is stretched along his torso rather than his legs. “Front or back?” the blue eyed man inquires with a tilt of his head.

He thinks about it for a moment before rolling and pillowing his head on his arms, head tipped so he can see Max for the moment.

A small smile plays at the edge of the younger man’s lips as he reaches over to the night stand to look in the drawer, making a pleased sound when he finds a bottle of scentless lotion. His eyes drift shut as he listens to Max pop the lid open and coat his hands. He continues to listen and relax as the smaller hands start towards the middle top of his back, just below the nape of his neck before making their way across his shoulders and downwards. Max’s touch is just firm enough to get the knots out but light enough to be teasing.

Time feels like it passes slowly as Max makes his way around his back. Neither of them speak, which sort of surprises him because he hadn’t actually thought that the blue eyed man could be quite for long periods but apparently he can be.

It’s about the time Max reaches the bottom of his back for the third or fourth time that he realizes what sort of effect it’s having on him.

Apparently Max gets hard when they are pressed together on the motorcycle, because he had definitely felt that, even if he hadn’t said anything, and he gets hard from a quiet massage. Does he want to do anything about it right now or not?

He makes up his mind about the time that Max’s touch goes from sure and firm to gliding, lightly tracing the tattoo that stretches across his back.

Rolling, he smirks at the smaller man whose hands are now resting against his chest. His tight, dark boxer-briefs do nothing to hide his arousal.

Max’s eyes sweep over him, a fire entering their stormy blue depths.

 _Mine,_ he thinks fiercely, sitting up to wrap his arms around the smaller man in a tight hug, and seek his lips for a deep kiss.

Passion flares between them.

Max’s hands slip from against his chest, up and over his shoulders to his back. One is curled against the back of his shoulder blade, the other is alternating between rubbing and holding the nape of his neck.

Their tongues brush against each other, twinning and pressing, teasing with each touch, exploring the reactions. The barely break apart for quick gasps of air before it starts all over again.

This is _right_ , his thinks, there has to be a way to make this work.

Somewhere along the way, Max decides to leave kissing his mouth to kiss along his jaw and down his throat again. A low chuckle escapes his lips as the smaller man returns to worrying the same spot he had been earlier. He’s sure there will be a mark there tomorrow.

Eventually the smaller man pushes him backwards, so he is lying down again. He considers resisting for a breath before going with it, curious as to what Max is planning. Slowly the younger man’s hands skim along his torso, tracing over the muscles and the occasional scar from his younger years. Lips follow hands, and Max takes his time kissing, nibbling and occasionally blowing on his skin.

When Max’s tongue flicks lightly over his nipple, he gasps in shock, because it sent far more feeling through him than he can remember ever previously having from that sort of stimulation.

“Max,” he hisses in pleasure.

He can feel the smaller man’s smirk against his skin, as teeth lightly graze the same spot followed by a hot breath. “Yeah?”

“You’re a tease,” he groans, hands coming up to sink into the dark hair.

Low laughter brushes across his skin like a caress as Max rests his head against his sternum, fingers still toying with the nipple in front of his face, hot breath still fanning along his skin.

One of his hands slips from Max’s hair down the nape of his neck in order to encourage Max to move up and kiss him.

Another low laugh escapes the once detective as he shifts positioning of his leg so he can move.

How the hell did he forget the leg again? He wonders as he watches the way Max moves. It’s still paining the smaller man, even if he isn’t saying anything about it. How often does it ache like this? Does the weather affect it? He’s already seen use affects it, and apparently so does tucking his legs on a motorcycle, probably the vibrations from the engine. Seemed to do well with the car, so he will see about having the motorcycle trade out for the truck. There are still a few people in the area who owe him favors.

Making a quick decision, he shifts how he is stretched out shifting so Max can lay back without having to shift his leg around anymore and leaning in to kiss the taller man breathless again.

“Quick question,” Max groans when they break apart for air.

“Yes?” he responds taking his time nibbling on his way down Max’s chest again.

“Supplies?” the younger man inquires, tilting his head back and exposing the column of his neck.

He freezes mid motion, because he really hadn’t thought of that.

It’s his turn to settle his head against Max’s chest as he closes his eyes and huffs out a frustrated chuckle.

“In our defense, I don’t think either of us were expecting things to go quite this way,” Max comments, a soft huff of laughter escaping again.

“Let me check my suitcase,” he suggests, untangling their limbs to get off the bed, hoping he has a forgotten tube of lube.

Max straightens on the bed while he walks over to the closet.

He can feel the blue eyes following him, and is tempted to wiggle his arse, but decides against it because that’s too juvenile for his tastes. It doesn’t stop him from leaning over so his arse is in the air when he leans down to grab the suitcase only to discover that there is a package sitting on top his suitcase with a note attached to it.

Frowning, he picks the note up and reads it.

~ _Jacob, you idiot,_  
_A small gift for you. Supplies since I am sure you didn’t think of it._  
_Now get your arse and that cop of yours out of the city before something goes wrong._  
_Karen says congratulations, and she expects you to make dinner arrangements.  
__Roy_ ~

Dropping the note, he can’t stop the amused and exasperated chuckle that escapes his throat.

“My best friend is a cheeky arse,” he remarks, leaning back down to grab the bag, “But a handy one.”

“Yeah, why’s that?” Max queries, accent bleeding through.

“Because Roy left a bag of supplies,” he turns back to the bed, a small smile playing at the edge of his lips as he rakes his eyes over the smaller man. “I am almost concerned about what Roy considers ‘supplies’.”

Propping himself up with his elbows, Max smirks at him, “Want me to check the bag? It’s been a few years since I’ve done searches, but I am sure I can manage this one.”

He walks back to the edge of the bed. Flipping the bag upside down and letting everything in it fall out.

Max starts laughing, flopping back on the bed as he continues to. His eyes crinkling in mirth and a wide smile making him look years younger. “Cheeky is right,” the blue eyed man eventually comments.

He stands there shaking his head and quietly laughing, “Oi.”

There is a bottle of scentless, waterproof lube and a bottle of cotton candy flavored lube. Two different boxes of condoms, one a variety combo pack and the other box all plain. A box labeled cock rings in various sizes. A box of enemas. A box of medical gloves. And a thing of beads that start small and get bigger.

“I’m just happy he didn’t include a dildo,” he comments eventually.

“I’d say he was definitely planning a head.” Max replies, his expression turns mischievous as he opens his eyes. “If he has a significant other, we should return the favor some time.”

“Karen, Roy’s wife, wants us to come for dinner some time.” He answers as he puts most of the stuff back in the bag.

Max grabs the cotton candy lube before he puts it up, still chuckling.

He watches as the blue eyed man pop the cap, put a little on his middle finger, and bring that finger up to suck on. Hallowing his cheeks as their eyes lock. It’s damn near obscene.

“The good type,” Max comments, popping the p-sound.

“ _Tease_ ,” he hisses, feeling his pants get tight once more.

Max smirks at him playfully, setting the lube aside. “Of all the flavors why’d he pick cotton candy?”

He can feel his ears and neck heat up as he answers, “Favorite flavor.”

Wetting his lips, the smaller man’s eyes seem to smolder, and he inquires huskily, “Really?”

He nods, not answering aloud.

Max’s smirk just grows. “Why don’t you come see if it’s the right type?”

He knows his eyes darken as he drops the bag on the floor, crawling on the bed and kissing, licking, and nibbling his way up Max’s body. Sucking a second mark, one parallel to the first on the blue eyed man’s throat before continuing his way up higher.

When their lips meet, it is a deep, thorough kiss. He nibbles on Max’s lower lip, sucking the smaller man’s tongue in his mouth, before running his tongue along Max’s teeth. He takes his time tasting the smaller man. When they finally break apart both are breathing heavily. He kisses along the smaller man’s jaw line. Over to his ear to lightly nibble on the lobe before kissing his way back across to Max’s mouth for another deep kiss. Breaking apart for him to kiss along the other side of Max’s jaw to the other ear.

Slender fingers run along his shoulders and neck, down his back and sides, and back up again.

 _Mine_ , he thinks, sucking lightly at the point just behind the ear where he can feel the pulse.

He enjoys the soft moan that falls from Max’s lips, taking his time kissing back down the smaller man’s body. Leaving little red spots along Max’s pale skin as he works his way downwards. He gives the younger man’s nipples the same sort of attention Max had given his earlier. It delights him the way the blue eyed man arches into the contact, the litany of noises that escape the smaller man.

This time he is careful not to put too much weight on the knee. He doesn’t want to cause Max any pain if he doesn’t have to. Rather, he’d like Max to think of this day with pleasure, to want to repeat, to stay.

When he reaches the top of Max’s pants, he glances up to ask if it’s alright if he removes them. The words get caught in the back of his throat as he admires the sleek lines and light marks that show his downwards path. Max’s head is tipped back, lips parted as he breathes shallowly, eyes almost closed with the pupils blown wide.

“ _Max_ ,” he groans, pressing his lips against one hip bone.

Those blue eyes flicker open enough so they can meet his.

“Perfect,” he whispers, pressing another kiss to Max’s skin.

“May I?” he asks, fingers running along Max’s sides to the top of his pants.

“ _Yes,_ ” Max hisses, lifting his hips.

Again he is careful as he tugs them downwards. He doesn’t want a repeat of the slacks. Once they are off, he runs his hands up the back of Max’s legs.

I should put a pillow beneath his hips and another beneath his knee, that way he’s up a little higher and less chance of hurting him. He thinks as he reaches for the pillow beside him that had been between Max’s legs earlier as a cushion. Carefully he tucks it under the knee before reaching for the other one and slipping it under his hips.

“Perfect,” he murmurs, reaching for the lube and setting it beside Max’s hip.

“Clean?” has asks as he presses another kiss to the now exposed skin.

“Yeah,” Max answers a small frown crossing his features. “Tested a few weeks ago.”

He was still with Nathan then, so why had he—? He cuts himself short as he realizes the answer has something to do with him.

Instead he smiles softly, understanding and pressing another soft kiss to Max’s skin, “Condom?” he asks, kissing across the bottom of Max’s stomach to his other hip.

Max’s sighs in pleasure, eyes drifting shut as he answers, “Easier clean up.”

Scraping his teeth along the hip bone, he queries, “Yes, no?”

Moaning, the smaller man responds, “Whichever you’re more comfortable with.” His hips rock, seeking friction. “Guessing you’re clean.”

He nods, pressing a trail of small kisses to the blue eyed man’s hips.

He scrapes his teeth along the soft flesh of Max’s inner leg, scattering soft kisses along his skin and enjoying the musky scent of arousal.

I did this, he think, fierce pleasure rushing through his system. He’s _mine._

Glancing back up Max’s body, he grins at the sight before him. Max looks nearly wrecked, somewhere between lust and pleasure and ever so dazed.

“Is being on your stomach going to hurt your knee?” he asks roughly, wanting to take his time working the smaller man open.

Max blinks at him for a moment, before shaking his head. “Should be fine,” the blue eyed man rasps. “As long as I’m not puttin’ weight on it.”

“Perfect,” he rumbles, sitting up and lifting Max as if he weighed nothing to roll him over.

His eyes sweep over the smaller man’s body, taking in the smooth muscles. As his eyes continue downwards, he actually studies the scars that streak along the back of Max’s knee.

Swallowing, because it’s the first time he has seen the aftermath quite so closely, he scoots down the bed. Carefully bracing himself on his arms, he presses the lightest, feathery kiss against the back of Max’s knee. Tongue barely tracing the scars from where the surgeons had to work on it.

Max twists his upper body around without moving his leg to stare at him. There is something in those stormy blue eyes that is unreadable, unspeakable.

Without breaking eye contact with the younger man, he presses a feather light kiss against the crook of his knee. He won’t apologize because he doesn’t feel sorry for shooting Max in the knee back then, he only feels sorry for the left over damage.

Of course his instincts, the same part that keeps saying _mine_ wants to take all the pain away, undo everything that harmed _his_ Max, whether it was his fault or someone else.

“Jacob,” Max’s voice nearly breaks his heart because it’s overloaded with emotion.

He moves so he is no longer braced over Max’s leg, pressing light kisses to the hair roughed skin as he moves further up, nipping at the smaller man’s hip when he reaches it. Normally stormy eyes are electric bright, bringing to the surface reactions he doesn’t understand or want to explain.

Max’s eyes flicker shut as he takes a ragged breath, twisting back forward, the smaller man lays down, pillowing his head on his arms.

For a moment he rests his forehead against the back of his lover’s leg. It’s already been one of those days where he says far more than he wants. In for a penny, in for a pound.

Again he moves, this time so he will be able to kiss a trail up Max’s back without putting pressure on the younger man’s body.

He presses a kiss to the curve of the hip.

"Tell,” he kisses a bit higher, moving inwards.

“Me,” he lightly nips a bit further over.

“To,” he presses another kiss to the center of Max’s lower back, just above the tailbone.

“Go,” he runs the tip of his nose lightly along the ridge of the younger man’s lower back.

“And,” he pauses to press an open mouth kiss to a freckle on his spine.

“I,” he runs the tip of his tongue lightly along Max’s spine.

“Will,” he stops at the top of the smaller man’s lower back.

“But,” he feathers light kisses further upwards.

“If,” veering to the right, he drags his teeth along the angel bone, nipping lightly at the defined muscles.

“You,” he trails across feathery kisses across the smaller man’s back to the center again.

“Ask,” he mimics his actions on the left, lightly nipping along the curve of the muscles.

“Me,” he huffs a soft breath out, alternating between feathery kisses and gentle nips.

“To,” he returns to feathering kisses upwards.

“Stay,” he lightly bites the top of Max’s spine, just below the nape of the neck.

“I'll,” he scrapes his teeth along to the side of the smaller man’s neck, sucking a light mark on his skin.

“Never,” he peppers light kisses and gentle nips across to the other side.

“Leave,” he sucks a matched mark on Max’s neck.

“Your,” he nuzzles his nose against the soft hair along the side of the smaller man’s neck.

“Side," he finishes fiercely, lips pressed to the skin just behind Max’s ear.

He holds perfectly still, their bodies touching from shoulder to ankle. He can feel how Max’s body is trembling.

“Jacob,” Max whispers, turning his head so their lips are nearly touching. “ _Yes.”_

He presses just a bit closer, pressing their lips together in a soft, chaste kiss. Causing him to moan quietly into Max’s mouth as they continue lightly explore each other’s mouths. It’s not as passionate or fiery as some of their earlier kisses, but it’s much more meaningful.

“You’re overdressed still,” the younger man whispers when they break apart from another light kiss.

He chuckles, whispering, “Cheeky,” back to Max.

“Hell yes,” the smaller man replies.

He can’t stop the laughter that bubbles up, shaking his entire body as he buries his face in Max’s shoulder. Low laughter ripples from the smaller man’s lips, changing the type of trembling his body is doing.

Huffing, Max softly states, “It’s nice to be able to laugh.”

Nipping the shoulder beneath his lips, he hums in agreement.

“You using that cotton candy?” Max inquires playfully, wiggling his arse so they end up slotted together through the thin material of his pants.

“Yes,” he growls, rolling his hips in response, eliciting a low moan from the smaller man.

His hands skim downwards, tracing and kneading the muscles until he is kneeling with his legs on either side of Max’s hips. He scoots back a bit further, using his hands to pull Max’s cheeks apart and leaning in to swipe his tongue along the puckered rim. Enjoying the noises falling from his lover’s lips.

He spends a long while licking and sucking, taking his time tasting Max before he grabs the lube, flicking it open with his thumb and drizzling it down and around the smaller man’s hole. Once he feels like there is enough, he closes the lube tossing it aside and going back to enjoying teasing Max until the smaller man’s attempting to rut against the bed, seeking the friction.

“Jac-ob,” Max moans, “Quit being a tease.”

Nipping Max’s cheek, he growls, “No.”

“Yes,” the blue eyed man retorts, drawing his knees closer so he can push up.

Part of him wants to press Max back down, but instead he waits to see what Max is going to do. He watches as the smaller man shifts all his weight to the uninjured knee before sitting upright and twisting around at the same time. Actually it’s a rather interesting move, particularly when Max gives a firm shove against his shoulders. Wrapping his arms around the younger man and laughing, he falls backwards on the bed, and they land with Max sprawled across him.

“Not exactly what I planned, but it works,” Max murmurs, pressing their lips together before he has a chance to answer. The smaller man’s tongue flicks against his lips, asking entry and when he opens them, it slips past to run along his teeth and curl around his tongue.

It’s an enjoyable deep kiss, and it’s his turn to make noises of pleasure.

One of his hands slips down the younger man’s back, tracing the line that leads to that tight pucker he had enjoyed just a short while ago, the other rubs lightly against the smaller man’s back. Between their bodies he can feel exactly how hard Max is. He can feel the precome beading the tip and dripping on his stomach. Smirking up at the smaller man, he rubs just one finger around Max’s entrance before slipping only the tip in.

Groaning, Max’s head drops against his shoulder as the smaller man’s hips rock.

“I’m going to take my time working you open,” he whispers in Max’s ear. “Stretch you so I can slowly fill you.”

He uses the hand rubbing small circles on the smaller man’s back to grab the waterproof lube and flip the cap open. He chuckles when the blue eyed man shivers as he dribbles more of the lube down his arse. Shutting it, he drops it back on the bed as he works a second finger in beside the first, rubbing the lube carefully into the muscles to loosen them up further.

“Jac-ob,” Max growls, “Get a move on it.”

Smirking, he presses his lips against the smaller man’s temple as he replies, “No.”

He flattens his hand against the small of Max’s back, keeping the younger man from being able to move too much. Though it’s not enough to keep the blue eyed man from fucking himself on his fingers.

“You should see yourself,” he whispers, delighting in how it feels to have the smaller man moving against him.

Adding a third finger he make sure to stretch him out, and debates about whether a fourth is needed or not. Best be safe than sorry. He wants to take his time, prolong their evening. Make sure that there is no room in Max’s head for anyone but _him_. Make sure Max wants no one but _him_. He’s probably being too possessive, but he doesn’t care. It’s taken them years to get to this point, he’s never letting go. Not when Max said _yes_.

When he is sure that Max will be able to take him without being hurt, he murmurs, “I’m rolling us.”

Nodding against his shoulder, Max presses a light kiss against his skin before biting down as he rolls them, switching their position in one smooth motion. He’s careful about dislodging those teeth without injuring his lover. A fierce pleasure rushing through him when he considers the fact Max keeps marking him as _his_.

He has to bite back a chuckle as he realizes that he landed them where they started off, with the pillow beneath Max’s leg and lower back. Perfect aim and he wasn’t even trying.

Carefully, he shifts his positioning so he is kneeling between Max’s legs. Slipping his arms from beneath the smaller man, he grasps Max’s hips, lifting him so they are nearly lined up.

“Max?” he asks one last time, because he is making damned sure.

The smaller man’s eyes snap open, pupils blown wide, and the blue almost an electric shade, “ _Yes._ ” Max hisses, smirking as slender hands tug at his pants.

He drops his head on Max’s chest, chuckling because how the hell did he forget those? Letting go of the smaller man’s hips, he quickly shimmies them off before lifting Max’s hips again and carefully lining them up.

Slowly he presses forward, taking his time carefully working himself in the younger man until he is buried balls deep inside Max. Both of them groan as he bottoms out.

“Jac-ob,” Max gasps, slender limbs wrapping around him, “Move.”

So he does. He takes his time at first, only lightly rotating his hips before beginning to rock them as well. He sets a steady pace to tease them both, and maintains it. When he decided he wanted to tease them both, he wasn’t joking. He keeps changing the angle so he can find Max’s sweet spot, and feels rather triumphant when he finally does by the way Max arches up against him, pressing their bodies even closer. The hand closest to Max’s bad knee slip downwards to make sure it’s not jarred too much. As the pleasure builds higher for both of them, he slips the hand on Max’s  hip between their bodies to stroke the smaller man in time with his thrusts.

He delights in the all the sounds that fall from Max’s lips continuously, mixing with his. Soft groans, low drawn-out moan, deep growls, and breathless gasps all peppered with an unending stream of words. Some are in English, some in Gaelic, all of them convey the same message of need, pleasure, _mine._

Adding a twist to his wrist movement seems to do the trick, because on the second upwards stroke Max is coming with a drawn-out moan, body nearly bowing in half as the pleasure rushes through him. He follows close behind. The way Max’s muscles tighten being the trigger for his orgasm.

 _Mine,_ he thinks fiercely, _mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd really appreciate any thoughts or opinions on this 6k+ of these two figuring things out. Have a favorite part or a part you went huh about? Leave a smiley if you can't think of any words, anything not pure flame will be appreciated.


	11. Matchmaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** 49 "Well this is awkward."
> 
>  **Tags:** Alternate First Meeting, Alternate Universe, child Ruan, alpha Jacob, omega Max, fluff, referenced minor character death, pre-relationship 
> 
> Part 1 of 2 for the Omegaverse Set

Jacob’s POV  
Since his wife and mate’s death eighteen months ago, things have been really tense between himself and his son Ruan. He’d hoped that as time went on things would slowly start to get better, but they have not. They’ve been getting worse. Almost to the point where he wishes he had hair to pull out.

Roy, his long time friend and partner in the security business, suggested that he try a matching service. That perhaps Ruan needed someone a bit less serious and business like in his life. The implications annoy the hell out of him, particularly the one that he isn’t good enough for his son. Yet as the problems continue to build, he wonders if Roy isn’t right. He is rather serious after all, rarely joking or as soft as Anna had been.

So he does research, finding the best companies with the highest success rates. Not just as provided by them, but as provided by the registry of bonds.  Once he has weeded it down to only a five companies, he makes appointments with each in order to determine which will work best for him. A small part of him is surprised at how many companies there are.

He barely gets through the door when he decides that the first is not going to work. There are too many security risks that he can spot on a casual glance. The second and third he ends up dismissing after meeting the matchmaker. The fourth is polite and intelligent, a good candidate that he will consider after his last arranged meeting.

The fifth and final meeting is going to be a bit different. Instead of him going to an office to meet the matchmaker, the matchmaker is coming to his home. The alpha part of his nature does not like the idea of a stranger in his territory. At the same time, he is intrigued by the profile information he has on the matchmaker.

Of course, the day the matchmaker is supposed to show up his son decides to pitch one hell of a tantrum compared to Ruan’s normal behavior.

The week leading up to Mr. Lewinsky’s visit is calm enough which should have been his first warning sign.

“What would you like for breakfast?” he asks when Ruan comes stumbling sleepily into the kitchen.

His son doesn’t answer, just ignores him and heads to the fridge.

“I’m making pancakes, do you want some?” he asks.

Ruan doesn’t respond to that either.

What’s wrong now? He wonders, the last few days have been calm, nearly peaceful since he told Ruan he was considering speaking with a matchmaker. Initially he had taken that as a good sign, but at this moment he is wondering if it really was.

“Mr. Lewinsky will be here in an hour, I’d like to get the kitchen cleaned before then,” he states calmly, “What would you like for breakfast?”

Instead of answering his son storms out of the kitchen, he can hear as Ruan stomps up to his room and slams the door hard enough to echo through the house.

Perhaps he should call Roy and Karen, maybe it would be better if Ruan was at their flat for the day. Their daughter Molly is just a few months younger than Ruan, they’ve been friends all of their lives. It might be best for this initial meeting.

After all, he hasn’t taken Ruan to any of the other meetings. At the same time, he doesn’t want to disturb their plans if they have any. It’s not their fault his son is deciding to have an attitude problem today. A rather large one if the banging he can hear upstairs is anything to go by.

Forty-five minutes later he is still considering that when he realizes that he had finished his breakfast and cleaned his kitchen.

He nearly jumps when he hears the three firm wraps at his door.

A glance at the clock tells him that Mr. Lewinsky is early. Before he has a chance to answer however, his son comes flying down the steps to throw the door wide.

“What do you want?” Ruan demands angrily, just about snarling at the person on the other side.

“Good morning,” a smooth voice replies with a touch of amusement and an accent he can’t quite place even though he knows it’s familiar. “I believe I am early, I’m Mr. Lewinsky,” the tone is nearly gentle, soft as if the man understands, and as he comes around the corner, he can see that the matchmaker is holding his hand out politely to Ruan to shake.

Glaring, his son crosses his arms and refuses to move.

Despite that, Mr. Lewinsky smiles softly, like he understands and drops his hand back to his side. “It’s alright not to like new people or want them in your life,” the matchmaker comments. Kneeling so they are eye level, the slender man’s voice is caring as he continues, “I know I hated ma’s new alpha when da died. I spent the first year trying to get rid of the man. I spent the two years following that hating all three of them when ma gave birth to my younger brother. Eventually though, it got to a point where I liked my brother more than I was angry at our parents and I stopped causing them grief all the time.”

Glaring a bit less, curiosity sneaking in despite the anger, Ruan asks, “Why’d you like him?”

“He was mine, not someone else’s.” Mr. Lewinsky replies solemnly.

“Ruan, why don’t you call Roy and see if you can go over there to play with Molly?” he suggests, making his presence known before his son can get angry and rude again.

For a long moment it seems like Ruan isn’t going to listen to him. Finally the young man nods at Mr. Lewinsky, turns, and bolts back upstairs.

He takes the time it takes to cross from the kitchen door to the front door in order to study the matchmaker, mildly intrigued by Max Lewinsky’s handling of his son. He knows from his research that Mr. Lewinsky is a male omega in charge of the company that he runs for matching people together. He knows that Mr. Lewinsky’s younger brother and sister both work for him, along with several other people. His eyes sweep over the well dressed if a bit plainly omega, taking in the smooth lines of the black slacks and dark blue button down. Light skinned, dark wavy hair, and vibrant cobalt blue eyes, all highlighted by the way he dresses and carries himself.

“Good morning, Mr. Sternwood, I hope the fact I am a few minutes early is not a problem,” the matchmaker greets him warmly, hints of a smile playing at the edge of his lips.

“It’s not,” he replies quietly, automatically straightening himself to his full height and attempting a smile. “Thank you for how you dealt with Ruan.”

Mr. Lewinsky just smiles, answering, “I know what it’s like to have one parent die and the other seek a new mate. Actually, that’s why I started Memories to Come. Our company deals primarily with parents seeking partner who understand the commitment having a child can be.” The smaller man’s smile turns mischievous, “It was either going to be a matching service or I was going to become a cop. Ma asked me not to be a cop, so here I am.”

He chuckles quietly, what a pair of choices to pick from. It’s good that Mr. Lewinsky has such ambition, but it’s still quite a difference in choices.

Offering him a hand, the omega states, “Max Lewinsky, feel free to call me Max.”

Accepting the hand, he shakes it politely but firmly, just barely stopping himself from doing a slight bow and kissing Max’s knuckles. He has a feeling Max is not the type to stand idly for that sort of behavior. “Jacob Sternwood, Jake if you prefer.” He replies with a smile of his own. “Come in, I don’t know how much room you need, but the kitchen table and the living room coffee table are both open.”

“Whichever works for you,” Max responds as he steps through the door. “I’ll mostly be getting a feel for your personality and what sort of personality you’re looking for.”

He has just closed the door, thinking about where would be the most comfortable, when his son comes trotting down the stairs, scent a lot calmer than it has been all morning.

“Uncle Roy said Aunt Karen will pick me up on her way home. She’s at the store right now.” Ruan tells him, nearly bouncing in place, and his scent is far happier than it has been in a while.

That’s different. Why?  He wonders as he watches his son.

“Are you going to be dad’s date person?” Ruan demands, hand on hip and eyes narrow as he concentrates on Max.

Seriously, Max answers, “I’m the person who finds matches, not one of the matches.”

“How?” his son sounds a bit disbelieving, something he can wholeheartedly understand since he’s not sure how well this entire venture is going to work.

“Well, through a series of smaller steps.” The matchmaker replies thoughtfully. “The first step always belongs to the person who is seeking a new partner by setting up an appointment. The second step belongs to me, making arrangements and meeting the person to discuss what sort of traits they are both actively and passively looking for. Step three is mine and my coworkers, most of which are family and friends, to go through the paperwork and see if we have anyone who is a good match. It’s not always a fast process. Either because there is no one in our system that’s a good match, or perhaps who we think might be a good match in paperwork ends up not being in person.”

Ruan stares at Max, eyes wide as he processes that.

“How do you know they are a match?” his son asks slowly, as if trying to decide if that’s really what he wants to know.

Smiling warmly at Ruan, Max answers, “Lots of questions, with each leading to more questions. I think Sky said we have more than two thousand questions in total.”

“Do you ask all of them?” Ruan nearly demands, disbelief and a little bit of awe in his tone.

“Nope, I start with first booklet,” Max responds, pulling a packet of papers out of his binder. “Once they have been gone through, I pull out all the individual sheets as needed. I think the hardest one to date was a beta who I ended up spending nearly six hours with going through the questions and his answers. He was very indecisive.”

“Wow,” his son mutters, “That’s a lot of questions and a really long time. “ There is a brief pause and then Ruan exclaims, “That’s almost a really long test!”

Grinning, the matchmaker nods in agreement. “Almost, it sort of is a test for me. To see how well I was listening and how well I can match people.”

“Why don’t you gather your things and get ready to go?” he suggests when he sees that his son is coming up with more questions to ask.

There is a flash of anger in his son’s dark eyes before Ruan mutters angrily, “Fine,” and heads back upstairs.

“You’re good with children,” he comments. “Would you like something to drink?”

“Thank you, but no thank you. I always bring something with me.” Max replies as he glances about.

“The living room will probably be best,” he decides, a part of him is disappointed that the omega turned down his offer of something to drink.

“As for good with kids, it comes with the job, plus my brother has a little one.” The matchmaker remarks with a fond smile.

As they walk into the other room he realizes why he was disappointed. The first step in the courting behaviors is offering food and drink. He’s an alpha who just offered an omega something, no wonder it was disappointing the response he got. It’s also the completely correct response. He has no business asking the man who is supposed to be his matchmaker something like that. At the same time, he does the same thing for alphas and betas all time without running into any issues. He just doesn’t have a lot of interactions with omegas.

Settling on the sofa, Max sets his folder and the collection of papers on his lap for the moment, “As I answered Ruan, I believe?” The matchmaker waits for a nod from him, “The next step is a lot of questions and answers. Now, I could hand them to you and then read your answers, however I like taking my own notes because I can add body language to them, unlike if I have you fill them out. It also lets me know which ones I need to have you expand upon or not.”

He nods, wondering why there are so many questions. None of the other matchmakers had that many questions as far as he could tell, nor were any of the other matchmakers focused on the fact he has a son. The idea that Max is taking the notes so he can also record body language cues is rather interesting as well. It makes him wonder if the other matchmakers took notes on body language as well.

A sharp knock at the door has his son flying down the stairs with his backpack slung over his shoulder.

“Excuse me,” he comments as he rises and strides over to the door.

Tugging it open, a smile flickers across his face for a moment, as he greets the petite woman on the other side. “Hello Karen, not often you don’t just let yourself in.”

Smiling mischievously, she replies, “Ruan said ya have company.”

“The last of the matchmakers actually.” He responds with a nod towards the living room.

“Ya took the advice then?” She queries as she steps through the door, “Good.”  Heading towards the living room, she nearly chirps, “Hullo!” to Max.

This has the potential to be a bad thing, he thinks as he turns to follow.

His son is watching with curiosity, confusion, and a little bit frustration. Now that’s an interesting combination from Ruan. He’s just happy his son isn’t still angry. That could have been a rather large problem if he was.

In the living room, he finds Karen perched on the edge of the sofa asking questions and barely giving Max a chance to answer before moving on to the next question. Most of the questions are related to matchmaking and the process behind it, there are also several about Max himself. Why is she asking so many questions?

“Aunt Karen!”  Ruan whines, the frustration winning over his other emotions.

“It’s been nice meetin’ ya, Max, I hope I see ya again.” She tells the matchmaker as she stands up with a brilliant smile, “I think my nephew is wantin’ to see his cousins.”

Max rises at the same time, nodding in understanding, “Pleasure to meet you,” the smaller man states. Turning to Ruan he smiles and comments, “Have fun.”

His son ducks his head, mumbling something and bolting towards the door, Karen close behind.

“Sorry about that,” he remarks once they’re gone.

“It’s alright. I get the impression he isn’t taking the change well and she just wants to make sure I’m not a charlatan screwing you over.” Max replies with a shrug and a small smile. “I get it.” Grabbing a pen, the matchmaker suggests, “Shall we?” with a motion to the papers.

He nods, settling back in his seat in order to get comfortable. It feels like hardly any time passes as he answers the questions, expanding on the answers when Max asks him to. They cover everything from what sort of personality traits has he found appealing in the past to his own habits and personality to whether he finds physical appearance to be an important part of the mix.

When Max finally puts the last of the papers away, clipping his pen to the top of the folder, it’s been nearly four hours.

“It’s been nice getting to know you,” Max comments with a smile, “Do you have any questions for me?”

He thinks about it for a moment, not coming up with anything he wants to ask. At least nothing about the matchmaking comments or related to that topic. He has plenty of things he would like to ask Max about himself. Like why he doesn’t have a spouse or mate when he seems to be a kind, intelligent, and good looking man. Does Max have a preference for partner? He knows there are some omegas who like alphas, some that like betas, some that like other omegas, or any combination therein. There is also the chance that Max prefers having no partners, while uncommon there is nothing wrong with that either.

“Not now,” he answers eventually.

“If you come up with any, feel free to call, one of us will be able to answer them.” Max states, offering a business card.

Accepting it, he nods once, wondering if it would be rude to ask the omega to stay for dinner?

“I’m going to get going so I can get this processed and in the system before it gets too late,” the smaller man states as he stands, “I’ll call if there are any follow up questions that need asked. Otherwise, the next time someone in the office will contact you is when we have a possible match.”

Standing, he offers a hand to shake, “Pleasure to meet you.”

Max accepts his hand, nodding in agreement, “You too.”

Quietly he escorts the smaller man to the door, opening it politely for him.

After the matchmaker leaves, he feels like he has just missed an opportunity that will probably never be open again. Sighing, he shuts the door, reminding himself that he hired the matchmaker to find someone for him, not so he could like the matchmaker. He grabs his phone to call the other four companies, withdrawing his desire to use their services. He’s almost considering doing the same with Max’s company when he decides not to. After all, as long as he uses their services, he has a reason to see Max again.

-o-O-o-

Max’s POV  
When he gets out to his car, he presses his head against the warm material of the steering column, taking a few deep breaths because that was one of the longest consult interviews he has ever done. Why had it taken so long? He’s almost sure it didn’t need to be so long, yet he never stints the clients on his time.

Well, he probably should get back to the office so he can type up the answers. Actually, he might have Sky do it instead. He does have another client meeting this afternoon. Yeah, he’ll definitely have his sister do it. It also means he won’t have a chance to dwell on Jake.

That decided, he turns the car on and takes off.

He’s definitely not going to spend the rest of the day thinking of the alpha he just left. At least, that’s what he’s going to tell himself.

-o-O-o-

Sky’s POV  
For the last three years she has worked for her older half-brother at Memories to Come. She met her husband through her job the previous fall, matched by their other brother Lyndell, though she suspects it was actually Max who matched her since it was one of Max’s clients. Since then, she’s been quite happy with her match and has doubled her efforts to find one for her older brother. The only problem is Max is hard to find someone to match with.

So far there have been five that she thought might work, but when she showed them to Lyndell and Juka, they had turned them down before she ever had a chance to set Max up on a date. Lyndell has considered more than twenty matches, before either dismissing them himself, or Juka and she had dismissed them. Juka has only ever offered one match, it was almost a perfect fit, only problem was the bloke was just a bit too nice for her brother.

How are they going to find Max a match when he’s so bloody hard to find a good one for? There is a reason they have so many questions. Most only have a small amount of questions, not nearly enough to get a good grasp on what someone is seeking in a partner. Seriously, some of those programs are downright laughable at how little actual information they gather, the same can be said for a lot of matchmaking services too.

“How long has Max been at this consult?” Lyndell asks as he wanders into her office, glancing at the clock.

She blinks, glancing at her clock and doing the math in her head, “Four hours or so?” she replies questioningly. Either this person was really indecisive or really detail oriented.

“Doesn’t he normally wrap them up by two hours?” her brother queries.

She nods, “Yeah, yeah he does.” Standing she motions to her door, and her brother nods, following her as she wanders over to Juka’s office, “How long has Max’s longest consult been?”

“Just over six hours with a beta who didn’t want to make any firm choices.” The dark-skinned man replies, not bothering to look away from his computer. “His average time is just over two hours, and he has the most success of our little group, followed by Stephanie, and you Sky.”

She just stands there, her brother beside her, waiting to see if Juka has anything else to add.

“He’ll get back when he gets back,” Juka finally announces, glancing in their direction, “Hovering in my door isn’t going to speed him up any.”

“Fine,” she mutters, turning and heading back to her office.

For the next half hour she putters with her computer before Max comes striding into the building, greeting anyone that saws hello first.

He stops by her office, holding up the file and inquiring, “Can you get this added to the system? I have another one to do after lunch.”

“Sure,” she answers, watching her elder brother with narrow eyes. That’s a different one, normally Max makes sure to upload all his own information. Either he didn’t like the person, or he liked the person a lot.

He steps in, handing her the folder, “Thanks,” he remarks before turning and leaving.

Quickly opening the folder, she starts by reading through the notes and answers, eyes skimming with practice. At least her brother’s writing is readable, unlike a lot of people. By the time she is done, she’s quite sure that this Jacob, or ‘Jake’ as is written in some spots, is a great match for her brother. She’s definitely going to have the two look at the file once she gets it typed up. With that in mind she gets to typing, making sure she puts all the details into the file.

Once she is done, she attaches the file to an email, sending it to Lyndell and Juka with a memo to look at this sooner than later and tell her if they agree.

After lunch the two appear in her office while she is sorting through some of her other files, just in case she’s wrong, but she is pretty sure Max is going to be the best fit.

“Is that the man Max went to see about a consult this morning?” her brother asks immediately.

“Yep,” she replies, looking at them with barely contained excitement.

“That’s the best match I have seen yet,” Juka remarks, “I would bet they are a match from what I can tell.”

Nodding, Lyndell comments, “I compared their charts, they are a match from what I could see in the comparison.”

“We should set up a date!” she announces excitedly, happy they finally have a good match that might work.

“We better run him against other clients first,” Juka suggests. “We all know that Max is not going to accept that he’s the best match. So let’s make sure there are no other matches, and then we can set up a meeting without telling him who he’s meeting.”

She wants to argue against that logic, but she knows she can’t instead she nods, agreeing, “Okay, we’ll spend the rest of this week going through the files, then we can make arrangements sometime next week.”

“Yes,” Lyndell nods.

“Sounds good,” Juka remarks with a smile.

The two men return to their offices to start sorting through paperwork while she does the same from her office. It’s only three days, surely there is not going to be another match in their files for this Jacob person. Now they just have to confirm that.

-o-O-o-

Max’s POV  
In the weeks following meeting Jake, his mind has wandered back to the alpha on several occasions outside of when he is sorting through files attempting to find a match. So far there hasn’t been one. He’s not sure if he’s happy about that or not. A part of him is, after all Jake is an excellent man and alpha from everything he knows about him, the other part of his is not because it means he is failing at his job.

He is sitting at his desk, trying to decide what his next move will be when his siblings decide to knock and slip into his office.

“Max, there’s a match in the system to you,” Sky states, just barely holding in her excitement as she tries not to bounce in place.

Groaning quietly, he pinches the bridge of his nose, “Sky, find someone else, I’m sure it’s not going to work.”

“I’ll make you a deal,” she replies, smiling mischievously as she offers, “You go on the blind date, and I’ll not try matching you for the next year.”

His eyes narrow at her, thinking over the offer. It’s a good offer from his sister, she must be really sure that he is going to like the person. Their brother is standing there quietly, just watching, a small knowing smile playing at the edge of his lips. Well then, they both know. That means they agree or Lyndell wants to see their sister fail spectacularly with her plan.

“Twelve months and you will not try matching me with anyone during that time or introducing me to friends or any other means of getting me in a relationship?” He inquires, making sure he had the right terms. “All I have to do is go on a blind date?”

She nods seriously, still smiling and trying to contain her excitement, “Yes, exactly so.”

“Deal,” he agrees with a smirk of his own, sure that he might end up with a new friend but definitely not going to end up in a relationship. “When and where?”

She names a rather nice and elegant restaurant where they often suggest people go for their meet ups.

It’s actually one that their company has a contract with, so that people meeting for the first time can have a safety net in case something goes wrong. That side of things has only been needed once but it’s still a good thing to have, for all parties involved.

“Deal,” he repeats.

She beams, just about dancing as she leaves the office, pausing only long enough to state, “I will confirm the date and time, and make sure you have it on your phone and computer before the end of the day.”

Lyndell watches their sister leave with a rueful smile. Turning to him, the younger man comments, “She’s just concerned for you. You’ve expressed desire for someone to connect with around the holidays and when the family gathers. There have also been several times we’ve successfully found matches for hard to match people and you are equally pleased and sad. You keep the sadness away from clients.” His half-brother pauses, tipping his head to the side, “Even Aileen has noticed and asks why you smell sad sometimes.”

He flinches, concerned over the fact his little niece has noticed.  “I already said I would go,” he states tiredly.

“I know, you just had that look, the one that says you really don’t get her motivation.” Lyndell remarks with a small smile, “I’ll let you get back to work.” Turning the younger man leaves his office, heading towards the break area.

Pinching his nose, he sighs again.

It’s only a few days until this blind date, he better get himself geared up for it.

The day of it, his siblings encourage him to leave work early so he can go home and get into something a bit more relaxed. Of course that has him glaring at the pair. Eventually though, he agrees, leaving the office and heading to his flat in order to get a quick shower and change into something he feels comfortable in.  Once he is ready, he double checks himself in the mirror before leaving the flat.

When he gets to the restaurant, he greets the host by name. He then spends several minutes visiting with Michael, asking after the other man’s spouse and family.

When they are done catching up, he queries, “Do you know if my blind date is here yet?”

Michael glances at the reservations, giving a small shake of his head, “Not as of yet. I have it under the company name but you’re the first here. If you would like you can wait here or I can have Tiffany show you to a table?”

“I’ll wait at the table,” he answers with a smile.

Nodding, the host waives a waitress over, and bids him, “I hope it goes better than you expect.”

“Me too,” he replies with a rueful smile, following the woman to the table towards the back of the restaurant in the more private part.

“Can I get you something to drink to start with?” She inquires as he slides into the booth.

“Coffee, as strong as they make it,” he answers, flashing a warm smile in her direction.

Glancing at his watch, he notes he’s ten minutes early, which means he was probably fifteen minutes early. Why did he have to be so early? He’s always preferred to be early than to be late, he answers himself almost immediately. Hopefully whoever the match is isn’t the late type. That would be very frustrating.

Five minutes before the time he is expecting his blind date, he spots Jacob Sternwood following the waitress in his direction. His sister didn’t. No way would she arrange for him to have a blind date with his client. He’s going to strangle her as soon as possible, he decides as they get closer to the table.

One dark brow arches at him in question.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he stands and gives a tentative smile, “Hello Jake,” he comments sincerely, a small part of his mind pleased by this turn of events.

The tall alpha stops just out of reach, still studying him.

“Well this is awkward,” he mutters when he starts to feel out of place, “Or could be. My siblings have decided that you’re a great match for me,” he shrugs, “I almost think it’s them trying to share the love since I set both them up with their significant others.”

That seems to draw a smile from the older man, tips of his lips curving upwards and eyes crinkling slightly.

“Hello Max,” Jake eventually greets him, motioning slightly to the table and the door with a sweeping motion. “If you are uncomfortable, I’d understand if you wanted to leave.”

“I wouldn’t mind staying, I just don’t want you to think I am taking advantage of my position and job,” he replies, a slight blush coloring his skin.

Jake smiles at him warmly, head inclining slightly in understanding, and motioning to the table.

He slips back into his seat, watching as the alpha takes the spot across from him.

“I’m surprised that you’re still single,” the taller man comments, tipping his head slightly in curiosity.

Shrugging, he responds, “I’ve been told I have too high of standards and am married to my work. After my last relationship ended badly, I didn’t really want to try and find someone else.”

Jake nods once more.

They’re both quiet when the waitress brings them their drinks before slipping away again.

“Any suggestions?” The alpha inquires quietly as he glances at the menu.

“Pretty much anything they make,” he answers with a smile, “I normally get the special.”

Setting the menu aside, Jake studies him while he continues to glance over the menu to see what the changes to it are.

A part of his mind is curious why the alpha is studying him yet again when he knows that the older man spent most of their first meeting studying him between questions. Another part understands that’s Jake translating him from the professional side to the personal side, sometimes a difficult thing since he rarely relaxes enough for the differences to be noticed. He has a feeling however that Jake is the sort who can spot the smallest of details.

“How’s Ruan?” he queries after several moments of being studied.

Jake’s smile is far warmer as he answers, “He’s been surprisingly calm the last few weeks.” There is a pause as if the alpha is considering if he should continue or not. “The reason I originally started looking for a new spouse was advice from my friend Roy. Ruan’s been acting out for the last year or so, and Roy thought he maybe needed someone a bit less serious than me in his life.”

He nods in understanding, that’s actually why a lot of alphas who lost their omega or beta mates start looking for someone new. The key is finding someone who can be a match for parent and child. For some reason his siblings think he can be the match here. He’s hoping they’re right. He really wants them to be right.

The waitress comes back over to get their order, smiling as they both decide on the special.

“Eat here often?” Jake asks with a glance around.

“Eeh, we have a contract with the restaurant so we can send matches here, if something goes wrong the staff can assist in the situation. To date that’s only happened once, but we prefer safe than sorry,” he answers with a small shrug. “It’s not uncommon for our staff to lunch here either since we are only a few streets from the office.”

“Useful,” the alpha responds with a nod.

They fall quiet again, thankfully not the awkward kind, more of the relaxed companionable type. The next time either speaks is when the food is brought out.

“Thanks Tiffany, this looks good,” he tells the waitress as she sets out their meals.

She ducks her head and nods slightly, mumbling, “Thank you.”

After she leaves, Jake chuckles asking, “That happen a lot?”

Nodding, he remarks, “Yeah, with betas who don’t know me. Other omegas tend to smirk, and I mostly avoid encouraging most alphas. Don’t get me wrong, most are decent folks, I just don’t like being treated like I am flirting when I’m not since they tend to take things wrong.” He shrugs, “Society teaches that being polite is flirting and that can make my job difficult since I try to always be polite but not come across as flirting.”

Again Jake nods. There is a speculative look in those dark eyes as they continue to study him while they eat.

Just before dinner is gone, Jake asks softly, “Do you actually want a relationship or are your siblings over reaching?”

His lips twitch in a smile as he slowly nods, “It’s something I’ve considered in the past, something I’m open to.”

“Care to go for a walk when we’re done?” the alpha inquires, amusement lacing his voice.

Grinning, he nods, “I’d like that.”

“Perfect. Since you know close to everything important about me,” Jake’s voice get’s mischievous, “I figure you can tell me about you.”

Laughing, he agrees, “I can do that.”

Maybe he won’t kill his sister after all, he thinks as the meal continues, this might be going better than he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reviews, comments, kudos, and most other forms of communication. The more I get the more I write.


	12. Matched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have no clue how long this has sat in my file done. I just know I opened it up to type it only to find it typed already, I hope everyone enjoys
> 
>  **Prompt:** 45 "Tell me a secret"
> 
>  **Tags:** Alternate First Meeting, Alternate Universe, child Ruan, alpha Jacob, omega Max, fluff, referenced minor character death, pre-slash 
> 
> Part 2 of 2 for the Omegaverse Set

Max's POV  
"Tell me a secret?" he murmurs as he curls along the alpha's side, head on one very firm shoulder.

They had been watching Inside Out with Ruan earlier, now it's merely background noise as the boy sleeps, passed out on the carpet and small pile of pillows he had assembled throughout the evening. Tonight had been sort of a bonding night. It started with him picking Ruan up from school. Following that, they'd gone to pick up the stuff to make dinner at the grocer, making it a bit of an event between them. The first time they have done something together without Jake. Once they had the supplies for their artery clogging five-cheese stuffed shells they had went to Jake and Ruan's flat to make them, shoving them in the oven an hour before Jake was due to come in. He had helped the young man do his homework in between checking on the cooking of the shells.

When Jake had gotten in, he had stopped just inside the door and stared at the pair of them for a moment. If the pheromones in the air were anything to go by, he was very pleased by what he saw.

Dinner had been just a few minutes later, with him smiling as Jake was excitedly informed of the time from when school got out to when the alpha walked in the door by his son. After dinner he was surprised by the alpha doing the clean up, shooing him and Ruan to the living room to pick a movie out. The first one they had watched was Antz. By the time it was half way through Jake had joined them.

After Antz finished, Jake had offered to make popcorn, and Ruan had put Inside Out in but held off hitting play until the alpha was with them again. Now, forty-five minutes later soft snore reach their ears from the pillow pile on the floor.

"A secret?" Jake replies quietly, making sure not to wake his son.

He nods against the bigger man's shoulder.

"Before Ruan was born I belonged to a crew of security system breakers, not all the jobs we did were legal." The alpha eventually tells him, voice soft and even a bit hesitant, which is very unusual for him.

He smiles, accepting what's not being said just as well. A layer of trust that's shown just by Jake trusting him with a truth that could be potentially dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/money)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


End file.
